The Life of a Champion
by Sketchcat2007
Summary: This story is about what happened in the life of Denae Hawke. My character from Dragon age 2. After playing the game I felt compelled to write her story as I see it. Follow her on her adventures and learn how she became the Champion of Kirkwall. WARNING: There will be strong language, strong violence, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

(Some notes) This story is about what happened in the life of Denae Hawke. My character from Dragon age 2. After playing the game I felt compelled to write her story as I saw it. As a heads up, It will follow the story line of the game but with much more interaction between the characters and fill in the three years the game skips each time you ended a chapter. This is my first story I will be posting on here. If it goes well I may add other stories I'm working on here.

Well with out further waiting I will describe a little about Denae for now until I can get a picture of her or cover picture up. Or you can check out my Avi and images.

Please do not bother me to upload a new chapter. I will upload another chapter as soon as I can. I do get busy and have other things to do. This is just something I do for fun when I have free time.

Edit: wow this is much longer in word XD this is 15 pages long in my word.

**Denae Hawke**

Hair color and style: Just past shoulder length, curly, and black

Eyes: A sky blue color

Skin color: she has a light tan

**_The Life of a Champion_**

_She sat frozen and watched as her father cut down the Templar in front of her. If it hadn't been for him she would have been captured… or worse. The Templars body fell with a thud to the floor in front of her, his blood pooling around him. She glanced down at the gaping hole in his back where her father's staff had struck through him. The shock of the attack was still fresh in her mind forbidding her from moving. She had made a mistake. She should have been paying better attention. Should have remembered what her father had taught her but she was too panicked for her family's safety. She was only brought out of her shock when her father spoke to her. His voice was soft and filled with worry._

_"Denae…" He looked down at his daughter with soft eyes. He could tell she was in shock but if they didn't move they would done for sure. "Denae my child. We must move…" This was enough to get her attention._

_"Father…" She looked up at him and took the hand he was offering to her. His pull was strong, lifting her from her downed position on the floor. Gazing into the eyes of her father she couldn't help but wrap her arms around him in a hug. "Father… I thought…"_

_"I know… It's all right now. I'm here ."_

_She felt his strong arms wrap around her, tight and secure. He slid a hand into her hair pulling her close. He had almost lost one of his children. The Templars had gone too far. He knew that they were hunting him… but to attack his family for it. That was the last straw. He had been hiding his family for years but now the Templars knew. They knew that He and Denae were a mage and they wouldn't stop till they took her. He wouldn't allow that. Leaning in he kissed her forehead then pulled away._

_"We must go. Where are your mother, brother, and sister?" He looked down at her._

_"Mother took Bethany and ran… Carver took your sword and went with them… I…" Denae looked down. "I stayed behind to try and stop the Templars from going after them. I thought… I thought I might be able to hold them off long enough so they could get away…" She looked up at him. "Till you came…"_

_"You were brave for trying to protect them… but very foolish. These Templars are more skilled then you. If I hadn't come…"_

_"I know… I'm sorry father." She saw the disappointment in his eyes._

_"We'll talk about this later. Right now we need to find your mother, brother and sister." He picked up his daughters staff and handed it back to her. "Here… Keep it close. A mage without his staff is at a disadvantage. Do not loose it."_

_She reached out and took the staff her father had given her all those years ago. It had been knocked away when one of the Templars caught her off guard. This time she held it tight in her hand and was determined to keep it close. Looking up at her father she watched as he quickly moved across the room and glanced out of the window. He moved just enough so that he was able to see out but not enough so that who ever was outside could see him. He stood there for a moment then backed away with a worried look on his face._

_"We must go… now." The steps of his boots on the wooden floor were loud and quick as he made his way over to her. He grabbed her arm and began to lead her toward the back door. "There are more Templars coming." He glanced back as he let go of her arm and drew his staff. "We must be ready."_

_Denae didn't say a word. She knew that they would be fighting for their lives. She followed her father out the back door to find it empty. Once out the back she followed him through the village. So far they had managed to avoid the Templars with out a problem and managed to meet up with her family. She smiled when she caught sight of them and quickly ran to her mother who had a look of worry until she caught sight of them._

_"Oh thank the maker! I thought I'd lost you."_

_"Mother…" Denae smiled glad to see her mother and siblings were all right._

_Her father had already pulled her mother into a hug. "Leandra." He smiled glad to see his wife and children were safe._

_"Malcolm…" Leandra slid her arms around him. "Oh love I'm so glad your ok…" She pulled away and looked down at her eldest daughter. "You both… what were you thinking trying to take on those Templars on your own."_

_"Trying to get us all killed. That's what." Carver glared over at his sister._

_"She didn't mean too." Bethany glared back at her brother. "She was just trying to protect us."_

_"Oh yeah. Using magic on a Templar. That really helped us."_

_"She was only trying to protect mother."_

_"Mother was never in any real danger. The templar would have never hurt her!"_

_"That's enough the both of you!" Their mother interfered. "What your sister did wasn't her fault. It was a reaction… what your sister did… It saved us. We don't know what the Templars would have done."_

_"Enough fighting." Malcolm looked down at his children. "We must leave. The village is swarming with Templars as we speak. We must go."_

_"But where?" Carver looked up at his father. "What's the point? Every time we find a new place to live the Templars find us and we just have to leave again."_

_He looked down at his son sadly. He knew that Carver was tired of always having to run. He had been that way ever since he had found out his sisters were mages. He even seemed to harbor a haterid for mages in his heart. That wounded him. His own son seemed to have a problem with his siblings because of their magic. He was tired of running and having to hide because of them. His family deserved a normal life. He wished that he could give them that… but he didn't know how._

_"Son… I wish I could give you a normal life. All of you…" he looked at them all. "No one should have to live their life on the run…" But before he could finish his sentence the sound of footsteps sounded close by indicating that the Templars were close behind._

_"Malcolm…" Leandra reached out and grabbed her husband's arm as she tried pushing her two daughters behind her._

_"Leandra listen closely…" He glanced at her as he spoke low so only she could hear. "I want you to take our children and run…"_

_"What about you?" Her grip tightened on his arm._

_"I will draw them away from you and the children."_

_"No you cant…"_

_"Leandra…"_

_"I wont let you do this…" She looked at him panicked and heartbroken. "You can't leave us. We need you."_

_He cupped her cheek gently. "I will not have my children locked away… Head for Lothering. I will meet you there."_

_"No."_

_"Do as I say." He leaned in and kissed her softly. It only lasted a moment before he pulled away. "I WILL meet you there."_

_She knew that no mater what she said it wouldn't change a thing. He was determined to keep his family safe. Closing her eyes she nodded then turned to her children. "We must go."_

_"What about father." Bethany looked up at her mother with worry._

_"Your father is staying… He'll meet up with us in Lothering." Denae and her siblings all looked to their father. None of them wanted him to stay. They wanted to run together._

_"Then I'm staying too." Carver stepped forward._

_"No." Malcolm stopped his son with a gentle hand. "I need you to protect your mother and sisters."_

_"No you have to come with us." Denae pleaded._

_"Listen to me… I don't have time to argue…" The approaching footsteps were getting closer. "So please… Do as I say… For once…" He looked from his son to his eldest daughter. "I love you… All three of you." He looked at his children. "Which is why I'm doing this… You three need to be strong. For your mother… For me…." Reaching out he pulled his children into a hug. "I love you all… You know that." Pulling away from his children he could hear soft sobs and see the tears in their eyes. Carver was trying so hard to be strong but even strong men cry. "Now go."_

_With a light push he sent his family off into the safety of the forest just as the Templars broke into the clearing…_

Denae woke with a start sitting up quickly. The shock of her dream had woken her. Then again… it wasn't just a dream. She placed a shaken hand to her forehead as she let out a slow breath. It had been years since she had dreamed about her father… since she had re-visited that night. Lowering her hand she sat there for a moment as she thought about her dream. She had no idea that she was currently laying in one of Anders medical beds until he spoke up.

"Deane." He quickly walked over. "Your awake."

At those words Fenris who had been standing in the corner looked up. He had been there ever since they had brought her to Anders. He had been worried when she got wounded. The wound had been deep and she had fallen the moment she was struck. With out Anders all he could do was bandage it then try and get her to his clinic. Luckily he was here.

"Mm…" She looked around. For a moment she had no idea where she was. She was still stuck in her memory but a quick look around and she understood. "Anders…?"

"Thank the Maker… For a moment I thought it was too late…" He looked down at her worried.

"What…? Why… what happened?"

"You mean… you don't remember?" When she shook her head he was about to tell her but before he could Fenris interrupted him.

"We were ambushed." He made his way over to her bedside. "Wile we were heading back from the wounded coast." A frown crossed his face. "You were… wounded. Your brother and I managed to defeat our attackers… but you fell unconscious. I managed to bandage your wound and we fled to Anders Clinic…"

"Luckily I was here." Anders glared at the elf for interrupting him. He was going to tell Hawke what had happened but he just had to cut in. Like always. Denae seemed a little confused but the look on her face told them that she understood.

"Fenris… you managed to kill them all?" She looked up at him with slight surprise and worry. "I… Thank you. What about you? Carver… is he alright?"

"Yes…" Was Fenris's response when she asked if he had killed them all. "Carver and I were able to defeat them all… luckily." When she thanked him and asked if he was ok he nodded, a little surprised that she had been concerned about him. "You are welcome… And I am fine."

"Carver is fine. Your brother went back to your Uncles." Anders informed her. "He said not to worry through… He wasn't about to tell your mother you were almost killed, or something along those words."

"Oh wonderful." She sighed. "I'm sure he's never going to let me live this down."

"Knowing its Carver… probably not." He gave her small grin that caused her to chuckle lightly.

"Knowing Carver I'm sure I will get some kind of lecture about dieing and leaving him the trouble of telling mother."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

Fenris watched the two from his place next to Hawke. He was regretting ever taking that job to the Wounded Coast. It had been his idea that they help guard the traders passing through. If he had known it was going to be an ambush he would have never suggested it. In fact it made him sick just thinking about it. He should have known that something wasn't right with the job. He had gone through these tings many times… he didn't sense it was a trap until it was too late and Hawke had paid the price for it. Something he would be sure that never happened again. For what little time he had spent with her, he was starting to see that she was nothing like Danarius for being a mage.

Now that she was awake Hawke seemed to be doing much better. She was talking to Anders about pointless things, or so he thought. Most involved what Carver would be telling her once he learned that she was all right. Anders seemed to be quite relaved that she was fine. He had been watching the abomination closely since he had come to join the group and the way he talked to Hawke was… different then the way he talked to anyone else. If he didn't know any better he would say the man had feelings for her.

Suddenly the door to the clinic opened and in walked Verric. He looked determined and like he was on a mission. He strode across the dirt floor at a fast pace, with Bianca bouncing at his back, and with a look that read he was worried. That only meant that some how he had found out about what happened to Hawke. No doubt he was here to find out what had really happened and who was responsible. He made his way over to the three and pushed Anders and Fenris aside so that he could stand in front of Hawke.

"Hawke what in blazes happened out there?" He looked at her blocking both Fenris and Anders from getting any closer to her.

"Verric?" She looked up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what an I doing here? Carver stopped by the Hanged Man and told me everything. I came as soon as I heard."

"Hawke is fine Verric. Anders healed her and she is ready to continue on with her day." Fenris stated as he gave him a look that told him he didn't much care for getting pushed out of the way.

"So you say. The one I want to hear that from is Hawke."

Denae chuckled. "I'm fine Verric… really. If it wasn't for Carver and Fenris… I might not have made it."

"Don't forget me." Anders smiled. "I… was the one who healed you."

"Of course. How could I forget the skilled mage who healed me." She chuckled.

"Humph… Yes of course. How could we forget his skills." Fenris added in a skeptic tone that earned a glare from the male Mage.

"Hey, my skills you so much detest saved Hawke's life."

"Yes… they did. It seems that's the only thing your good at."

"Oh thanks for that. Its nice to know that I'm thanked for saving someone."

"Ok that's enough you two." Verric interrupted. "You can argue later." With that both Fenris and Anders looked away and didn't continue with their little argument. "Cant go anywhere with out those two bickering back and forth like a couple of children." He teased looking down at Hawke, which earned a scoff from Fenris.

"What?" Anders looked over at Verric. "I didn't start it. He seems to be the one who always starts this crap." He motioned. Of course Verric didn't seem at all to care who started what.

"Look Blondie, I could care less if the Maker himself started it. I'm ending it."

Denae couldn't help but chuckle at the three of them. "Verric stop messing with them."

"What? My dear Hawke… I would never mess with our partners." He smiled.

"Oh I'm sure."

"Well now that I know your ok and not dying on me, I wanted to let you know that your brother counted the coin you've made."

"Sounds like him. Counting the coin wile his sister is being healed." The sarcasm rolling off her tongue earned a smirk from Fenris. "Good to know Carver cares so much about me."

"Don't take it so bad Hawke. Your brother knew you would be ok. Blondie had you covered." Verric thumbed to Anders who didn't seem too happy with Fenris standing so close to him… though 5 feet wouldn't be considered close to anyone else.

"Get to the point Verric…" Fenris looked down at him. "I'm sure you didn't come here to bore Hawke with the story of her brother counting coin."

"Now see that's just rude."

Of course Denae didn't want to mention that Fenris was right. She wasn't at all interested in hearing how her brother went home and counted their coin rather then stay and make sure his sister was all right. The difference between him and her… she would never have left his side if he were hurt.

"Fenris is right Verric. I'm more interested in what you have to say. Its good news I hope?"

"Oh its good news alright. You have enough coin to help fund the expedition into the Deep Roads." He smiled. "No more odd jobs for you. We can stop by the merchant's guild today if you like. Inform Bartrent that he has a partner and maps into the Deep Rodes."

"Really?" She looked at him surprised. "We have enough?"

"From what your brother tells me."

"Well that was fast."

"Time flys when your helping the helpless." Fenris stated as he shifted his position. "Am I to assume we are to run straight to your brother?" He looked over at Verric who shrugged.

"Well it wouldn't hurt. By this time tomorrow we could be headed into the Deep Roads."

"Wonderful…" Anders added in a slight sarcastic tone.

The last thing he wanted to hear was they were ready to go into the Deep Roads. Yes he had agreed to help Hawke by offering his services and a way into the Deep Roads… but now he was having second thoughts about it. Thoughts about his past ventures into the Deep Roads. Ones that didn't turn out so well. Maker he hated the Deep Roads… maybe even more then Fenris. Just maybe.

"Having second thoughts Anders?" Denae looked up at him. "It's alright if you do… I understand." She had learned from Anders about his great dislike for the Deep Roads. She wasn't about to force him to go if he didn't want too. Of course before Anders could say anything Fenris spoke up.

"If the abomination does not wish to go then so be it."

"Oh thank you Fenris… I just loved the concern in your voice." Anders glared. "Nice to know a friend is so concerned for another."

"I am not your friend."

"Clearly."

Denae sighed as she shook her head. It seemed that no mater what Fenris and Anders always had to have it out. They were always knocking etch other around verbally. So far it hadn't turned violent but she was worried that it would one day. They hadn't known etch other long and because of their different beliefs she was worried that she would catch the two in the middle of fight, weather it be fist or with weapons. She hoped that maybe time would make them both understand their differences.

"Well you don't have to come if you don't want to Anders. It wont make me think any less of you." She smiled.

"Thank you…" A light blush crossed his face as he smiled back at her. "Its just…"

"I know." She held up a hand. "You don't have to say any more. I understand."

He just nodded. That was all he could do. She just understood him. He didn't have to explain himself at all. Didn't even feel the need too. Denae was a woman who understood him completely with out needing any explanation. Her kindness and concern touched him. Even though his mind was telling him that he didn't want to go into the Deep Roads his heart was telling him not to listen to his head. That, and he was worried for her safety. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to her.

Denae stood and after a quick talk with Verric and the others they had decided to meet in the merchants guild the next day. She would bring the gold and they would have a good talk with Bartrent. So far she knew that everyone but Anders would show up. She was hoping that he would come but if he didn't that was his choice. Not hers. Leaving Anders clinic she walked with Verric and Fenris for a little ways till Fenris had to split off and head to his home in High Town.

"Fenris…" She called to him and was glad to see that she was still with in his hearing distance because he had stopped and turned to look back at her. "Have a good night… and… see you tomorrow." She smiled.

He blinked for a moment surprised at her words. No one had ever told him those words before. Once again she had managed to surprise him. None the less he felt a smile cross his face.

"You as well." He replied before he turned and walked off.

After Fenris left she continued on with Verric, who of course tried to coax her into coming into the Hanged Man for a few pints but she had to turn him down. She had to get home to Gamlen's and hope that Carver didn't tell her mother about her near death experience. Lucky for her… he hadn't. Walking into Gamlen's she found her mother sitting in the chair by the fire reading and Carver standing in his usual corner with his arms crossed. Gamlen was gone and the only one who seemed happy to see her was her Mabair Wolf. He ran over to her with a happy bark and did a spin for good measure. Smiling she knelt down and ran her fingers through his fur.

"Who's a good dog?" She asked in a childish baby voice. "That's right… you are. Did you take good care of mother while we were gone?" She chuckled as she watched him bark happily. "That's my boy."

Once the dog barked and she spoke seemed to get her brother and mothers attention. Her mother glanced up from her book and greeted her. She didn't seem at all worried which meant that Carver hadn't told her about what happened. She was thankful for that. Her mother had enough to worry about at the moment.

"Welcome home dear." Her mother smiled.

"Sister…" Carver also offered her his hello.

He sounded oh so happy to see her. "Carver… I heard we have enough money to make the expedition." She stood and let Wolf make his way over to her mother and curl up by the fire next to her.

"We do. That can only mean Verric found you and told you."

"He did."

"You have enough coin to go into the Deep Roads?" Her mothers voice was full of surprise and worry. "Already? Are you sure?"

"Yes mother. I counted it twice. We have enough."

She looked at her son. It was clear that wasn't want she wanted to hear. She had spent her life protecting her children and now they were going on some dangerous adventure into the Deep Roads filled with dark spawn. They both knew that she didn't want them to go but it could change their lives.

"Mother I know you're worried… but you don't have to be. Carver and I know how to fight. We've fought dark spawn before. You don't have to worry." Denae smiled trying to calm her mother's nerves.

"I know you can… its just… Your still my children and no mater how good you are… or how many dark spawn you've fought I will always be worried for your safety…" She frowned.

"Mother were not little anymore." Carver looked at her. "Its time we make our own choices. Its time to make a better life for ourselves. We'll be fine."

"He's right… This will make everything better for us." Denae agreed with him. "We'll finally be able to move out of this dump. Make a real life for ourselves."

She could tell that her mother was about to argue but for some reason she didn't. Instead she just sighed and nodded. That wasn't like her. Maybe she was starting to understand that this was necessary. That in order to move up in Kirkwall they needed this expedition… they needed the coin. Staying here in Gamlen's house was only making things worse for them.

"When do you leave…?" The look on her mothers face almost broke her heart.

"Tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow?" Her mother stood. "But that's hardly enough time too… Mm…" She looked away.

They both knew their mother didn't want them to go. "Mother… we will be fine… I promise…" Carver smiled at her.

After a convincing argument Denae and Carver both had their mother feeling better about letting her children venture into the Deep Roads. They then spent the rest of their night packing their things and talking about what it would be like and what they would do with the coin once they were done. It was nice to have a normal conversation with her bother for once. No fighting and nothing about living in her shadow or about how they had to avoid Templars. It was like they were a normal brother and sister.

Once back home in his High Town mansion Fenris found himself alone and quite taken aback about how dirty the mansion really was. The moment he had walked trough the door he was welcomed with a rather large spider web to the face. Something he was disgusted with. For someone who didn't like spiders he sure put up with a lot of them. Though what could he do? The place was too big for one person alone to handle. Sighing he just made his way through its many rooms and up the stairs to the room he stayed in. He pulled off his great sword and set it at the foot of his bed then started the fire.

Standing over the fire he leaned against the mantle. He still couldn't believe where he was. Staying in a 'borrowed mansion' in Kirkwall's High Town, in debt to a woman who happens to be a mage, and traveling around with that woman who plans to go into the Deep Roads. A few years ago he would have never done such a thing but she did help him and these past few weeks he had spent with her showed him that she could be trusted. She was… different. She was nothing like Danarius and nothing like the mages in Tevinter. She sought to help those in need and even helped him after he had deceived her.

Some times he wondered if her kindness would be her down fall. His eyes wondered to the dancing flames in the fireplace. Anders would be one such example. She saw great good in him. A mage who helps people just like her. He shook his head. She fails to see what he really is. Fails to see the danger growing in side of him. The abomination was a ticking time bomb that could go off at any moment. He had seen what he could do and if this so called Justice came out wile Hawke was around she would surely be in trouble. She may think that he is some innocent mage but Fenris would make sure nothing happened to her. He owed her that much.

Turning he began to take off his metal armor. One by one he undid the buckles to his chest plate and set it aside on the table. Next was his heavy belt followed by his gauntlets. Once he was comfortable enough he reached out and grabbed a bottle of wine that was sitting on the table and opened it. He then took a sip, savoring the taste. It was still good… He glanced at it again remembering when he had told Hawke about how Danarius use to make him pore the same wine for his guests. A small smirk crossed his lips as he remembered how mad she been and looked when he explained it to her. Maybe that was another thing he liked about her. The way she couldn't tolerate slavers. She had told him that any slaver deserves a fate worse then death. A fine statement. He would have to remember that.

He spent the next few hours drinking his wine and thinking about the Deep Roads. He had never been in them but he knew what they would find down there. If it were up to him he would have found another way to make the coin rather then venturing into the Deep Roads. Then again… knowing where she lived… if he lived there he probably would have done the same. He was glad to have this mansion. When he finished his wine he was tired and ready for bed. He sauntered over to his bed and just collapsed on top of the sheets. He didn't even bother covering up. With the door closed and the fire going his room was kept pretty warm. Closing his eyes his last thoughts before sleep claimed him was of Hawke and the Deep Roads.

In Dark Town Anders sat at his desk in his clinic. He was continuing work on his manifesto trying to add in a few things from his list that was getting longer and longer each and every day. Though he had been working on it for a wile now he had not gotten very far. Sighing he threw down his quill and placed his hands to his face. Too many things were going through his mind to concentrate on this right now. He rubbed his face in frustration then slowly slid his hands down to peek over his finder tips at the clinic doors. His clinic hadn't been busy all day… in fact Denae had been his only patent.

"Maker… seeing her like that…" He shook his head.

The moment Fenris had brought her into his clinic he feared that it might have been too late. She had lost a lot of blood and the wound was deep. He should have gone with her. She had come to him and asked for his help with the task that led to her getting hurt. If he had gone… If he had been there… He could have healed her then. It would have been quicker, safer, and he would have known she would be all right. He was stupid for not going. He had told her that Dark Town needed him. That he couldn't abandon the refugees who needed help.

"All that… and the clinic ended up empty…" He leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. "This was my fault…" He stood and placed a hand to his head. "She was hurt because I wasn't there to help her…"

She was a friend who needed help and he wasn't there for her. He walked around his desk and took a seat on the nearest bench. The day she came to him she had helped him and in return he had promised to help if she needed him. So much for that promise. Yet when he asked her for help she never let him down. Even when he told her that he wouldn't be able to help she came and talked with him. Just about every day she dropped by to see how he was doing. No one ever did that. He had forgotten what it was like to have such a good friend… or was it… something more?

"No… I shouldn't think that." He shook his head as he closed his eyes and rubbed his face. "She's just a friend. A friend who needs me…"

That's why he was having trouble writing on his manifesto. He was too worried about Denae to care about what he was writing. Every time he tried his mind turned to the events of today and seeing her come through his clinic doors bloody and wounded. He had been able to heal her then. What would happen if she went into the Deep Roads and he wasn't there? Who knows what kind of healing help Varric's brother had. By the way he was described it sounded like all the man cared about was the coin and weather or not he would be able to make any kind of coin off the things he would find in the Deep Roads. Like hell he would even give a rats ass about the safety of his people.

"I wont let her down again." He clenched a fist. "I'm going with her into the Deep Roads weather I want to or not…" He made a face. "Even though… I really don't want to go…"

His mind was made up. If Denae would have him he would go with her into the Deep Roads. Besides… he couldn't leave her alone with Fenris. Who knows what the elf would do to her. He did nothing but brood and complain about how he was a slave and that mages ruined his life. Maker, he would surely drive her to insanity. Mind made up Anders stood and quickly packed a bag tying the end shut. He made sure to pack everything he thought he would need and all there was to do now was wait till morning, which lead to an uncomfortable sleep on a patient bed.

With in the Hanged Man Verric wasn't at all concerned about what was going to happen tomorrow. All he knew was that they were going into the Deep Roads poor and coming out rich as kings. Or at least he hopped that's what was going to happen. His brother may be an ass but his information was usually good and that meant they would make quite a bit of money out of it. With Hawke and the others going through the Deep Roads would be as easy as walking on water. Sitting at his table in the back room he took another drink of his ale and placed a hand on his only companion that was with him.

"Well Bianca. Looks like its just you and me tonight."

He chuckled as he downed the last of his ale then ordered another. In his opinion this was the best way to spend his time before a grand adventure. That and it would be his last time in the Hanged Man for about two weeks or more and he didn't like that idea. So he spent the rest of his night spending some time with his good friends he had met in the Hanged Man and having a few good drinks. When he was finished he had passed out on his bed with a drink in hand ready for what the next day would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

(Some Notes:) I apologize for the quick ending to this chapter. It was already at 25 pages and I was like XD it needs to end. I promise there will be some fights coming up. You will have blood and guts. Who doesn't like a good Fenris rampage? XD Is 4:30am... I have the right to be weird. Again, I am a where of my grammer problem. I just wanted to get it posted. I will have someone go oever it and then I will upload a corrected version. Till then you have just have to deal with it.)

The day had finally come. The day Denae would venture into the Deep Roads along with her friends to find great riches. Well that was the idea at least. Worse comes to worst all they would find was Dark Spawn and bones. Which was why she was currently hoping for treasure and not death. Looking up she spotted Carver walking out of the room with his bag. He was dressed well and looked ready for a fight. Hopefully not with her.

"Are you ready sister?" He looked at her.

"Thank the Maker. For a moment there I thought you were going to rip me a new one." Deane teased and was given a small smirk in response.

"Sorry, not right now at least." He glanced at her bag. "Are you still packing? I thought you finished that last night?"

"I did… I just felt like double-checking. Never know when you need something."

"Women…" He shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "Never ready when the time comes."

"Hey… I am ready."

"Well then lets go. I don't want to keep the expedition waiting."

"Were the ones paying for half the expedition any way Carver. I doubt they would leave with out us. Verric wouldn't allow it… He better not allow it." Her eyes narrowed as she thought about what she had said.

"Would you rather put it to the test?"

"I suppose your right. We better get moving."

"Finally… something sensible."

Of course after that remark she lightly smacked him over the back of the head. That was a mistake considering it lead to a childish kid fight and when she meant childish kid fight she meant small hits to etch others shoulders and stomach that included laughing and ended with Carver in a head lock. Of course they weren't being rough with etch other. Carver could have easily got out of her simple headlock but he chose not too. A big mistake on his behalf considering as soon as she got him into it she began to give him a noogie. Once that started Carver quickly spun out of her grasp with a chuckle.

"Quick hands sister. It's no wonder your good in battle." He smiled at her.

She chuckled. "As are you bother. I know you could have gotten out of that if you wanted." But she was glad he didn't. It brought back good memories before Carver started to hate magic.

"I could have." He smiled then grabbed his bag. "Come on."

After saying goodbyes to their mother Denae grabbed her staff of Parthalan, and her and Carver left their Uncles house. It wasn't as easy as they thought it would be though. Their mother once again having second thoughts, spent minutes trying to convince them not to go now that the day had finally come. It took them a wile to get her calm again and to reassure her that everything would be fine. Even Wolf didn't want them to go. Denae wanted to bring him along but she knew that it was too dangerous and the last thing she wanted was to loose her Mabari. When they entered the merchant's guild Verric was already waiting along with Fenris.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." Verric smiled. "I was beginning to think that you would back out."

"Us back out. I don't think so." Carver shook his head.

Wile Carver and Verric talked Denae smiled as she approached Fenris. She was glad to see that he had come. She wasn't sure he would… after all she wasn't forcing anyone to do this. She hoped that he was here by choice and didn't feel obligated to be here. He did promise his services to her but the last thing she wanted was for him to feel like a slave again.

"Hello Fenris." She smiled at him and got a friendly nod in return.

"Hawke." He couldn't help the small smile that touched his lips.

"I'm glad to see that you came."

"You doubt that I would?"

She shrugged. "I wasn't sure. I… didn't want you to think that you HAD to come… if you didn't want too. I won't force you to go."

The elf spotted the frown on her face. It was good to know that she would never force him to do something he didn't want to do. He had to admit that going into the Deep Roads wasn't something he thought he would be doing in the near feature.

"You're not forcing me into anything. I want to go… and I said I would help you in any way I could. This obviously means a lot to you."

"It does… and it means a lot to me that you want to help. Thank you."

There was that smile again. The one that always seemed to make him feel better for some reason. That smile could tame a wild beast and it didn't help that she was so persuasive and friendly. After her conversation with Fenris Denae was just about to tell Verric that they were ready to go when she spotted Anders coming around the corner. She couldn't believe it. He had come after all.

"Anders!" She called to him as she raised a hand.

The blond mage had been deep in thought as he made his way quickly through Kirkwall and toward his destination. It broke his heart to have to close his clinic down. He had learned that it would take a week or more just to get to where Verric's brother wanted to go. Possibly longer. Though the maps he gave Denae showed many entrances into the Deep Roads not one of them were very close to Kirkwall. Anyone who needed his aid will have to wait. Denae needed him. A light blush then crossed his face. He closed off his clinic to hundreds of people who possibly needed him all to help one woman? Maker what was wrong with him? It was then that he caught Denae's voice and when he looked up she seemed rather happy to see him.

"Hey." He smiled down at her. It always amused him at how small she was compared to him. She was at least a good foot shorter then he. He could easily pick her up with out any effort at all.

"I don't believe it. You… Here?" She raised her eyebrow. "The Anders I know hates the Deep Roads… who are you?" She teased.

"I know. I'm just as shocked as you are." He returned her humor.

"What changed your mind?"

Denae wasn't the only one who noticed Anders presence. Fenris caught the sight of him the moment he walked in. It would have made him feel better to know he was just here to say goodbye. Of course that idea was thrown out of the window the moment he caught sight of the bag hanging off his shoulder. He was intending to go into the Deep Roads with them. That was clear.

"I see you changed your mind." He interrupted the conversation as the two approached.

Anders was just about to tell Deane why he had changed his mind when of course Fenris had to chime in. What was with him? Did he have some kind of mind reading power and know when he was going to say something important? He wouldn't be surprised. An Elf who could reach into peoples chests, why not their minds too?

"I'm a healer. I can be of great help to the expedition." He answered Denae first. Not exactly what he was going to say. He then looked at Fenris. "Yes, I changed my mind. Is that so hard to believe?"

"No."

"Good." He looked away from Fenris.

"Blondie." Verric smiled as he walked over. "Good to see that you're coming. It wouldn't have right to go with out you. They ARE your Grey Warden maps were using after all. Only seems right to have the Grey Warden with us."

Just as Verric walked up Carver grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her aside. She hadn't been expecting that. The jump proved that much and she almost wanted to hit him for it. Not hard of course.

"Are you sure about this?" Carver looked at his sister. "You saw what he did to those Templars. You saw what he became." Ever since he had seen Anders transformation in the Chantry he had a hard time trusting him.

"That wasn't his fault. He explained that he doesn't have very good control… and it was Justice's fault."

"Regardless. He's dangerous. I mean we know nothing of who he really is and who this Justice really is. Think about it. What if he goes all possessed on us wile were in the Deep Roads?"

She sighed. "It won't happen. Its only the Templars…"

"Or when he gets angry. You left that part out." His eyes narrowed in frustration trying to convince his sister the male mage wasn't exactly the best choice to take.

"He hasn't gotten that angry around me or anyone else. You know that, and Anders is a good man. He helps people for free with out asking any thing in return. He's a healer. We need him. What if someone gets hurt and simple bandages wont help?"

"Mm…" a frustrated sigh left him. He hated to admit it but she was right. "Alright sister. If you think we can trust him."

"It will be fine."

Though he had been talking with Verric, Anders couldn't help but notice Carver pulling his sister aside to talk to her. He was pretty sure that the little Hawke was talking about him. Carver didn't have much of a liking for him… then again nether did Fenris. In fact he was pretty sure most of the people he hung around with didn't like him. Just because he was a mage didn't mean he was going to go off the deep end. Anders did his best to keep his cool whenever someone insulted him or made a smart remark about him. Now it was getting old.

Now that everyone was there and ready Bartrand decided to finally show up. Everyone had been able to talk to etch other for a wile and talk about what they thought they would find in the Deep Roads. It was going to be an interesting few weeks. Such were the words Fenris had said. Of course now that the big boss was here all eyes were on him and Denae. They knew that Bartrand didn't have a liking for her and wasn't at all interest in having her or them on the expedition.

"We've chosen one of the hidden entrances. The Deep Roads there will be nice and virginal, ready for a good deflowering." Bartrand's laugh reverberated through out the merchant's guild as he gave his speech.

"Heh… now there's an interesting image." Verric stated before his brother could say anything else. This earned a slight Chuckle from Denae and a shake of his head from Carver.

"It will take a week for us to get to the depth we need…" Bartrand continued. "And there are bound to be leftover darkspawn from the blight. Big risks, big rewards."

At this time Denae took a liberty to chime in. After all she was his partner and paying for over half of the expedition herself. The fact that Bartrand didn't mention anything about safety made her a little nervous. She didn't want him risking everyone's lives over simple gold. If it came down to it she would rather have it that they made it out alive with out gold.

"We shouldn't be taking any needless risks. Who knows what we could find down there." She looked up at the dwarf leading them.

"This isn't a foolish endeavor. This will work!"

"It better." Carver looked over at his sister.

"Now before we… wait. Who invited the old woman?" Bartrand asked with slight anger in his voice as he spotted a woman making her way toward their group.

The woman looked a lot like Denae and her brother's mother, oh wait… it was. They looked over at her surprised to see her there. She made her way over to where everyone was standing. Even now she could see the looks on her children's faces. She knew that they must be upset and embarrassed that she was there. She couldn't help that though. She had something that needed to be said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, ser dwarf but I need to speak with my children." She looked at him.

Even now every one watched as Denae and Carver made their way over to her. It was quite awkward walking through a full crowd to go and talk to your mother. Denae was slightly red in the face with embarrassment and couldn't look at anyone when she passed them. Not even Verric. Carver on the other hand didn't seem to mind at all. He was more upset at the fact that his mother was even here.

"Mother, no. We talked about how important this is." Carver looked at her with a frown and disappointment in his voice. "You cant just show up on the day were leaving and try to convince us not to go."

"I know…" She looked away. "I just… I want to know one thing." She turned to her eldest child. "Are you planning on taking Carver with you?"

Denae sighed. Of course. She just had to ask her. She was the eldest so the decision rested with her. The sadness in her voice was like a hammer. Her mother always had a way for making her change her mind at things. What was she suppose to tell her? 'Yes I plan on risking my brothers life for the good of the family.' She couldn't tell her that, but she couldn't tell her no ether for fear of her brothers reaction.

"I… hadn't decided yet." Was her answer to her mother's question.

"I'm going. It'll be fine."

Well it was apparent what Carver wanted. He wanted to go and behind them she could feel the looks from all the people on the expedition who were waiting for them to be finished with their little talk. With luck this would end the conversation and they could finally move on. Knowing her mother though… and just as she thought it her mother did exactly what she expected.

"Its not fine!" Leandra looked at her son. "You cant both go! What if something were to happen to you?" She looked at him sadly then turned back to her daughter. "You I understand wanting to do this. But leave your brother here, I beg you!"

The plea in her voice was enough to make her heart break. Her mother did nothing but worry about the both of them since they came to Kirkwall. Now they would be gone for more then two weeks… The worry she would face… She couldn't put her through that. Carver was the exact opposite. He wanted to go. He had been waiting for this since Verric told them about becoming partners. He wanted to help his family and get them out of that stinking little hovel Gamlen called a home.

"I said I'm going. Besides, if we're so bloody afraid of Templars, I should go and she should hide!" He motioned to his sister.

"Who said anything about being afraid of Templars? This about the expedition." Denae reminded him.

"I'm just making a point."

"Well, you're not going to be able to take everyone, anyhow. You'll have to decide." Bartrand interrupted.

This was new information to her and Carver. Not even Verric told her that. She even looked over at Verric standing with everyone else to see if he had known that. The Shrug he gave her told her that he had no idea about this ether. Deane turned back to Bartrand

"What? What do you mean? I had the impression that I could bring anyone."

He shook his head. "No. I don't have enough supplies, room, or the patients to put up with you all." He pointed. "Two. That's it. No more. I already have to deal with you."

Once again she was thrown on the spot. Once again she had to make a choice that would possibly change her life… and make things worse. At the mention of only two spots Anders and Fenris made their way over. This was where she was sure an argument would start. They would all begin to tell her how much she needed them. Surprisingly it didn't go that way at all.

"Only two spots…" Fenris shook his head. "One of us will not be going." He looked at Denae. "Be sure you choose wisely."

"This is your choice. I can not make you choose." Anders added with a frown. He wasn't expecting this. He wanted to go… but it was her choice and if she chose to leave him behind he would not think ill of her.

So far everyone seemed to understand that she had to make a choice. One that she wished she didn't have to make. It hurt her to have to choose between her friends but she had to make a choice. This choice also had to benefit the expedition as well. Sighing she rubbed her forehead before she looked up at them.

"Anders…" She looked at him. "I need you with us. You're a great healer. If anyone gets hurt you could easily heal them with out complications." She smiled. "And you know your way around the Deep Roads. We need you."

He hadn't even realized that he had been holding his breath until he let it out. He was worried for a second that she was going to tell him he wasn't going to be coming. Maker was he happy. He would be able to keep an eye on her after all. He smiled happily and nodded to her.

"I will do my best to help you and the expedition." Anders smiled.

This now meant that there was only one spot left. She had to pick between Fenris or her brother. She already knew her choice though. Her mother was right. They both couldn't go. Leaving her mother alone with no one to watch over her worried her. That and her mother was right about something happening to them. If something happened to Carver wile they were in the Deep Roads she would never forgive herself. She knew that Carver would be upset with her and that he may never speak to her again but she had to do what she thought was best.

"Carver…" Deane looked at him and she could already tell that he knew.

"Don't you dare…" He glared at her.

"I'm sorry…"

"Thank the Maker." Leandra smiled as she looked at them.

"No. Now you're just being daft. You need me down there!" Carver retaliated.

"Carver…" She knew this was going to happen. Her brother would never forgive her. "We can't both go… It's too dangerous…" Her frown didn't help at all.

"So then I get left behind to mind the chickens? Thanks a lot sister. I see how it is…"

His glare hurt her more then he knew. "Brother please…"

"After everything we've been through… Should have known you were too good for me."

"You know that's not true."

"Carver, Your sister is only doing what she thinks is best…"

Even his mother's words weren't enough to help the situation. It only made it worse. He felt as though he was betrayed. Promised something and then had it taken away. Like always everything revolved around Denae. If she had cared anything about him or what he wanted she would have picked him.

"I know… I guess I'll have to do the same." The hate his voice was obvious.

Denae watched as her Brother and Mother walked away. It was not how she wanted to leave. Her eyes fell to the stone floor between her feet and she stood there for a moment as if trying to memorize the pattern and cracks in the hard stone. She closed her eyes as the wind picked up and blew through her hair cooling her face. She was only brought out of it when Bartrand spoke up.

"Personal drama over with? Then lets get underway." He turned and began to move the expedition out.

Sighing she turned and rejoined her friends who were waiting for her. It was obvious that they had heard the whole thing and that it would come up in feature conversations. So far this had been the hardest decision she had ever made. Shaking her head she glared in the direction Bartrand was. Aveline was right. He WAS a son of a bitch. This was his fault… making her choose between her family and friends for the Deep Roads. Even as she thought it though, she knew it wasn't true. Her mother had been right and even though Carver would hate her she knew she had done the right thing.

"You did the right thing you know."

She looked up and found it was Anders who had spoken to her. The soft smile on his face some how made her feel better. She didn't know why. Maybe that was just the affect he had on people. Or maybe it was because he was good friend trying to make her feel better. Ether way it was working.

"Tell that to Carver…" Her frown returned. "He's never going to forgive me…" She looked at him sadly.

"That's not true… He's your brother Denae. He'll forgive you." He smiled as he held out her bag for her. He had been holding onto it for her so she didn't have to go and find it.

"You chose wisely. You care for your brother. You do not wish to see harm come to him. If he doe's not understand that then he is a fool." Fenris stated simply

"Heh…" She chuckled as she took her bag from Anders. "I hope he understands."

"Blondie and the elf are right Hawke. Don't beet yourself up about it. He'll forgive you… Now come on. Smile. This is our big day." Verric chimed in with his dwarvin charm as always.

He was right. It was time to forget what happened and look to the feature. This was their chance, their time. This time nothing could go wrong. This time she won't let her family down. They were going to go into those Deep Roads and picking them clean and if any darkspawn dare get in her way she was going to cut them down. Nodding at her little mental speech that pumped her up she began her walk with the expedition along side her friends.

Leaving the walls of Kirkwall proved easy enough. The guards didn't seem to have a problem with them until they got to the outer gates where they stopped the expedition. Bartrand wasn't at all too pleased and informed them that they were on their way into the Deep Roads. After an argument and a few insults later they were on there way once again. It took them most of the day just to cross the barren land between Kirkwall and the forest that lead to the Thaig. Even now Denae could turn and look back upon the walls of Kirkwall far in the distance. The sun was setting now, yet the expedition was still moving. That was strange to her considering she didn't know anyone who would dare travel the nights through this barren land. The night made it difficult to see and who knows what creatures came out at night… not to mention smugglers and thieves.

"We should stop and make camp."

Denae had been looking up into the sky when Fenris spoke. Glancing away from the sky she looked over at him. He seemed to be thinking the same thing she was. It was dangerous to venture out at night and the last thing they needed was to have their expedition attacked by something or someone.

"I was thinking the same thing." she walked over to him. "I don't like the idea of traveling at night." Anders must have over heard them because at that moment he joined the conversation.

"I agree…" He followed into step with them. "Its too dangerous to travel in such a big group at night. We'll be an easy target."

"Sounds like were all in agreement then." She looked at them and Anders chuckled.

"Yeah but… who is going to tell oh fearless leader?" He glanced at Bartrand at the front. "I don't think he's too concerned with stopping."

"I will be the one to tell him. If he insist on continuing he is a fool." Fenris stated as he turned away from them. But before he could get too far a hand grabbed his arm and when he turned to see who had stopped him it was Denae.

"Wait… Maybe I should do it."

"Are you sure?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Denae was unsure of what to say. She knew Fenris could well convince Bartrand to stop the expedition for the night. Trouble was… she was little worried on how he was going to go about doing it.

"I think she's more concerned with your ways of persuasion." Anders gave him a skeptic look. Of course Fenris didn't find that at all funny. No one was surprised about that. Denae on the other hand couldn't help but offer a little chuckle that got her a glance from Fenris and a small smile from Anders.

"Very well…"

Fenris crossed his arms and looked rather disappointed that he couldn't have a talk with Bartrand. Eventually after talking and trying to figure out what they would tell Bartrand to convince him to stop the expedition, Denae and Verric chose to go. After all Bartrand was Verric's brother so he might be willing to listen him and Denae was… well Denae would be the support. They made their way to the front of the expedition where Bartrand was and managed to stop him for a moment so they could talk. As usual he wasn't pleased about being stopped but then again he wasn't please about anything. They talked wile most of the expedition passed them and continued on. When they finished it didn't end well. Bartrand ended up storming off leaving Denae and Verric standing in his dust.

"Well that could have gone better." She looked down at Verric.

"You think?"

Anders and Fenris had watched the whole thing. "I take it by his stomping and storming off were not stopping are we." Anders watched as Verric's brother made his way down the hill.

"Humph… even I could have told you that." Fenris glanced at Anders. "What should we do now? I can force him to stop if you like." He looked back to Denae. She simply sighed.

"No… the last thing we need is to give him a reason to kick us off the expedition." She frowned.

Anders raised an eyebrow. "Can he do that?" It was Verric who answered.

"Oh yeah… Believe me, in the right mood Bartrand can do anything."

"But Hawke was the one who paid for most of the expedition. He can't just kick her off."

"Heh… Blondie, he can do just about anything. Its better to stick with his good side."

"Wonderful… so were just going to roll over and do whatever he says?"

"The mage has a point." Fenris stated. "I will follow you into the Deep Roads… but if it any point I sense danger I will not hesitate to put the dwarf in his place." It was obvious Fenris didn't like anything of Bartrand. Then again… none of them really did. Anders, Denae, and Verric all exchanged looks.

"I don't think any of us have a problem with that." Deane smiled. "Any objections?" She looked around at her friends who didn't object.

"For once I'm in agreement with him." Anders thumbed to Fenris. "I'll even help." That earned a laugh from Denae who quickly blushed and cleared her throat. This wasn't the time to laugh or mess around. They were already falling behind the expedition.

"Listen we better catch up. We are supposed to be protecting the expedition." She smiled.

"Maybe if were lucky Bartrand will collapse from exhaustion." Verric chuckled. "He was never the one for hiking."

They continued on their way catching up with the expedition. No one had even realized they were gone. Maybe that was a good thing. None of them really wanted to hear Bartrand's loud voice. They moved on through the hills and into the forest. By the time they reached the forests edge it was already dark and they had to stop to light torches. Denae and Anders of course didn't bother. All they had to do was call upon their magic and soon they both had a fireball the size of a fist in the palm of their hand. Most of the expedition took their time to grab a snack or something to eat before Bartrand pressed tem on again. Deane herself took pleasure in eating an apple as they continued on through the forest.

So far everything had been quiet. They didn't run into any problems and the only thing that seemed to be any sort of threat was an old man who had passed them on the road. Of course the only thing threatening about him was the fact that apparently he was in Bartrand's way. The poor guy ended up having to move off the road to let the expedition pass. Denae offered an apology as she passed him feeling guilty that he was forced to stop because of them. Besides that, the only other thing that that seemed anything like a threat were the bugs. Eventually just as Verric had said Bartrand found himself tired and the expedition ended up stopping for the night.

The expedition moved off the road and into a small clearing beyond the trees. It was here that they set up camp. Now that the moon was out, there was plenty of light to see what they were doing. Some of the men blew out a few torches and set the rest around the perimeter of the camp. Denae built a fire wile the others set up tents and got camp situated. Once the fire was roaring with life she went on to set up her own tent. It didn't take too long but by the time she was finished every one had already set their tents and was relaxing or heading to bed. She smiled as she stood back and took a look at her handy work before deciding it was as good as it was ever going to get. With that she turned and walked over to the fire and sat down on the log in front of it taking a deep breath.

"Long day huh Hawke." Verric walked over and sat down next to her. She let out the breath she was holding in and smiled over at him.

"The way your brother drives us I'm surprised he didn't want us to walk all the way to the Deep Roads."

"Heh… I know what you mean. I'm a bit surprised myself. I thought for sure he was going keep going. It wouldn't be the first time he's done it." He glanced over at his brother who was inspecting their equipment. "He can be hard to get along with but he wouldn't put us in knowing danger." He smiled at her. "Don't worry about it Hawke."

She chuckled. "I have no worries Verric."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." He smiled as he stood. "Well I don't know about you but I'm tired. I think I'm going to head to bed. You should too. We have a huge week a head of us." She nodded in agreement.

"Good night Verric. Sleep well." She smiled as he walked off to his tent.

Once he vanished into his tent she leaned back on the log, as she looked deep into the fire. He had a point. She should probably get to bed but with the lit torches around camp she wasn't sure if they would be enough to keep animals and bandits off. Most of the men had gone to bed with out any though of a night watch. That was a little weary for her. When she was traveling with her family through Frelden they were always on the look out in case something happened. They often took turns keeping an eye on the camp. Bartrand though… didn't seem at all worried about the danger.

Maybe she was putting too much thought in it. With a group this big they might not have any problems at all. After a few more moments by the fire she stood and went to check on Anders and Fenris. She knew the two didn't get along and she wasn't surprised to find that the two had their tents and belongings far away from etch other. She couldn't help but chuckle as she walked up on Anders who was still putting his tent up. He seemed to be having some trouble by the cursing and growling she walked up on.

"Son of a… stupid, piece of shit…" He hissed as he pulled on one of the ropes.

"Having a bit of trouble?" She chuckled as she walked over. "Need some help?"

He blushed as he glanced back and looked at her. He hadn't been expecting her to walk up on him. "Oh… Hawke… I um… its just been a wile since I've pitched at tent." He could feel his cheeks heating up. "Sure… I won't turn away any help if you're willing." He smiled.

"Alight."

She chuckled as she walked over and began to help him with his tent. Everything had been set up fine. The only thing he was having trouble with was the last rope tether that kept the front of his tent from falling in on its self. She held the tent and the top part of the rope still wile he managed to tie the end off. When he was finished she let go and the tent stayed put. She smiled at him as he stood and took a look at his tent.

"Thank you… sorry you had to hear all that when you walked up." He placed a hand on his hip. "I don't usually pitch tents that often." He blushed revealing something he didn't normally tell anyone.

Denae couldn't help but chuckle at that little information. "Its alright Anders. No harm done." She gave him a soft smile. "Just let me know if you need any more help. I'll give you a hand."

"Right." He blushed as he smiled grabbing his bag. "Thanks… I'll come to you next time I need help." He turned. "I'm just… going to go get situated." He pointed to his tent.

"Sounds good. Verric already went to bed as well as most of the expedition."

"Really?" He turned back to her then glanced over at the rest of camp. He had been so busy with his tent that he hadden't notice.

"Yes." She smiled. "I'm sure you must be tired as well. You work hard at your clinic."

He blushed as he nodded. "Yeah… I was having a little trouble sleeping for a wile. I've been having a few patients coming in at night."

Denae frowned as she looked at him. She knew there was something about him that was different. She couldn't figure out what it was till now. She probably wouldn't have figured it out unless he mentioned it. He looked tired and seemed to be struggling with something. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm gently.

"Anders… Are you alright?" She looked up at him worried.

He couldn't help but glance down at where she was touching his arm. He looked up at her and could see the worry in her face. "Yeah… just… tired." He forced a small smile.

"You should get some sleep…"

"Mm… Your right." Nodding he glanced over at his tent. "I am pretty tired…"

"Then I wish a good rest." She smiled.

"You too… sleep well." He gave her a small smile before he headed into his tent. What was he thinking? He wasn't tired at all. Not after the way she had touched his arm. Closing his eyes he sighed as he lay back on his bed of furs. He wasn't sure of what to make about what just happened.

After Anders retired to bed Denae turned and spotted Fenris standing next to his tent looking up at the stars. For a moment she was debating weather or not to walk over there. To bother him. He seemed deep in thought and she didn't want to interrupt that. Though after a few moments of debate and worrying about him she finally made her way over. She didn't have to worry about startling him. He always seemed to know when someone was walking up on him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He turned his head and glanced at her.

"Shouldn't you?" She objected with a smile.

"Someone needs to stay up and watch the camp."

"Well I'm glad to see I'm not the only one concerned." She walked up next to him. "Bartrand doesn't seem to be worried at all."

"Just because we have more in number does not mean we have a les chance at getting attacked..."

"Well said." Deane shifted her weight to her right foot as she crossed her arms. "At this rate I'm worried we wont even reach the Deep Roads…"

She had a point. If Bartrand was allowed to continue with the was he was going he doubted they would even reach their destination. Bartrand didn't all seem concerned about his own men. "At the rate he's going I highly doubt it. He doesn't seem at all concerned about safety measures or his people." He glanced toward Bartrand's tent.

"I'm beginning to think maybe this wasn't a good idea…" She sighed.

Fenris could tell she was agitated… and worried by the way the words rolled off her tongue. "You're just now realizing this?" He raised an eyebrow. "At first glance of the man I could have told you he isn't to be trusted." He motioned with a hand. A silence fell between them in witch Denae glanced off to the side. An obvious sign that she had already known the dwarf couldn't be trusted. "You still haven't told me what it is you hope to accomplish…"

He had hopped by now he had earned her trust. After the help he had given her and all they had been through these past few weeks she could at least give him an explanation. It had been eating away at him ever since she had mentioned this little expedition into the Deep Roads. Maybe it was his outlook on mages… No, that couldn't be it. She seemed to understand why he was the way he was with mages and magic. So that could not be the reason…

"A better life for my family…"

It was a simple answer and yet one he had not expected. "Your family?" He had been expecting her answer to be more centered around herself… or along the lines of power.

Denae couldn't help a small chuckle. "You were thinking my response was going to be somewhere along the lines of, 'To discover hidden powers and dominate the world…' weren't you."

"Of course not…" he looked away and couldn't help the shade of pink that formed on his cheeks at her tease.

"In any case… I'm doing this for my family… My Mother and Carver…" Her eyes moved to the hard earth she was standing on. "They've always had to revolve their lives around me and Bethany…" She looked back up at him. "They didn't deserve this… I want to give them a place where they can live a normal life and not have to worry about me."

By the way she talked he could only assume she meant living the life on the run as an Apostate. Her family had to revolve their lives around her and her sister. He could see why she felt the way she did. Being an Apostate was not easy. He imagined that if Templars ever found them they would have to leave. Go somewhere else and try to start a new life. She understood the burdens that came with being what she is. Not like other mages. He could see the sadness in her eyes and regret. What she regretted… he wasn't sure. Even so, he wasn't even sure of what he should say. Wasn't sure of what she wanted to hear… so he stayed silent trying to make sense of what she said.

Finally Deane broke the silence between them. "You should get some sleep." She shifted uncomfortably. "I'll take first watch."

"Are you certain? It may not be wise to stay out here alone…" He was sure she could take care of herself but still.

"I'll scream if run into anything I cant handle." She smiled with a shrug.

He couldn't help a chuckle. "Oh… how very reassuring…" With that he turned and headed to his tent. He stopped for a moment at its entrance and glanced back at Denae. She was already half way across the camp headed toward the fire. He shook his head as a small smile formed before he entered his tent for the night.

Denae kept her word and kept watch over the camp. It had been a calm night with no wind. She would be able to make out anyone trying to sneak up on them and the torches around the camp helped to make out most of what was around them. When time came, rather then wake Fenris she decided to take the entire night shift herself. She wouldn't be able to sleep any way. She wasn't tired. Thinking about how upset Carver was when he left the merchants guild wasn't exactly good for sleep. He was going to be furious with her when she got back… and she knew it. He had been looking forward to this trip and all his dreams were shattered no thanks to her… But she would rather have him safe and angry then possibly getting hurt. He was her little brother after all…

When dawn came a few people were starting to come out of their tents. The camp had been safe that night and no one had tried to raid them. Deane watched as some of the men were yawning and sauntering around camp looking for water or something to eat. Bartrand was still sleeping away in his tent. Not that any one really cared. Anders was the first of her friends to rise for the day. He didn't seem too happy that he had woken up this early. He wore a slight pout on his face as he looked around camp still half asleep. She couldn't help but chuckle at how cute he looked all confused in the morning. He at least managed to make it over to the log she was sitting on and took a seat himself before closing his eyes again.

"Well… someone slept well." She chuckled softly.

Anders just let out a tired groan. "I slept too well… All I want to do is go crawl back into my tent and hibernate for a few more hours." He thumbed to his tent and was rewarded with another chuckle.

"You know you could probably do that." She smiled at him. "Bartrand isn't up and I don't think he will be for a wile."

He chuckled. "Yeah but if I do then I may never wake up."

"Oh no. Cant have that can we."

"Well we could… you'd just have to drag me the rest of the way."

"Or we could just put you in back with the supplies. I'm sure the mules won't mind." She flashed a smile.

"With my extra weight? Poor guys. They wouldn't make it very far." He smiled as he was rewarded with her laughter again. He liked her laugh. It was cute and suited her well.

"You are too much." She smiled as she into him and placed her head on his shoulder. In the few weeks she had gotten to know him, Anders had become a great friend. He always knew how to make her laugh.

Smiling he blushed lightly as he tilted his head against hers. "What about you? How did you sleep?"

At that question she glanced down at the fire that was no more then a few flames now. After a night of burning the fire had died down to nothing but ashes and a few small burning logs. She had spent most of her night right here on this log… looking into the fire and thinking about all the things that happened in her life. Now that the sun was coming up and the night fading she found herself feeling tired. Tired and tense… Like she had been waiting for something to happen. Lifting her head back up she shrugged.

"I… Didn't really sleep last night…" Was her answer.

"What? What do you mean you didn't sleep?" He furrowed his eyebrow as he turned to look at her.

"I… Stayed up to keep an eye on the camp…"

"You… You stayed up all night?"

She could see the surprise in his face and worry. "Well… Yes. Someone had to watch over the camp."

"Denae why didn't you wake one of us up?"

"I didn't want to bother anyone…"

" That's no excuse…"

"Whoa ho… someone woke up in a bad mood." Verric chuckled as he overheard Anders and how agitated and upset he sounded. "What's going on Blondie? Why so upset?" He looked at the male mage.

"Oh no reason… just that Denae here decided to stay up all night and keep an eye on camp."

At that Verric turned and looked at Denae. "You stayed up all night?"

"Why are you two having such a hard time with that?" She chuckled as she looked at them.

"Well maybe because its not healthy for you." Anders spoke up.

"Oh Hawke you could have come and woke me up. I would have been glad to take watch." Verric added.

"Guys its no big deal. I'm fine…" It was sweet that they cared about her like that, but they had nothing to worry about.

"Alright. Well if you say your fine then I believe you." He looked over at Anders. "I don't think we have anything to worry about. If Hawke wanted to say up and keep watch then that was her choice."

"Thank you Verric." She stood then took a few steps toward the edge of camp.

"Hey, where are you going?" Anders asked concerned.

She looked back at him. "Just... Out..."

"Out? Out where? You shouldn't go alone."

"Well I'm not letting you come with me... I'm going to wash up." She stated with a slight blush. "Geez... Try to be discreet around here..." She turned and started off again. She happened to be the only woman in the group and revealing to a group of men that she was going to wash up was something she wanted to keep secret... As much as she could anyway.

Anders blushed when she revealed that she was going to wash up. With that information he couldn't help the sudden image that formed in his head. The image of Denae in all her naked glory as she bathed in a creak. "Oh Maker..." Was all he managed to say. He was only brought out of his little fantasy when Verric spoke.

"Earth to the wise cracking mage... Anyone home?"

"What?" He looked at Verric who had a raised eyebrow and a rather amused look on his face.

"You spaced out there... What were YOU thing about?"

"Nothing..."

"Oh..." He scoffed with a smile. "And I suppose that look of wanton abandon in your eyes had nothing to do with it?"

"No it didn't..." Anders stated simply as he crossed his arms slightly annoyed with the dwarf's presence. "And there was no look. There never was a look. In fact the only look I gave her was... Mm..." He struggled to think of something quick. "Oh go clean your crossbow already."

"Bianca's clean enough. She's not quite ready for my fingers yet."

At that statement all the blond mage could do was place his hands to his head and scratch it in frustration. Verric wasn't helping things. In fact, it seemed like he was enjoying the torment. Annoyed that the dwarf could see through him Anders let out a frustrated growl before dropping his hands.

"You are impossible."

"Funny considering I'm the easiest one to get along with." Verric chuckled as he poked the fire with a stick to get the embers going again.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He shot the dwarf a look that said he wasn't amused.

"We'll I'm not the one sniping at etch other every chance I get."

It was then Anders got what he was talking about. Verric was talking about him and Fenris and how the two always fought and disagreed on everything. What was he suppose to say? It wasn't his fault he didn't like the elf... Or that Fenris didn't like him. In fact the only thing that urked him about Fenris was that he seemed to have a problem with mages... and complained about being a slave... And did nothing but brood most of the time. Ok, he didn't like him at all but those were all really good reasons. Or so he thought. It really wasn't any of Verric's business anyway.

"Look I know what your thinking Blondie, its none of my business..." Verric held up his hands in front of him.

"Your right. Its not."

"But..." He stopped when someone interrupted him.

"Where is Hawke?"

It was none other then the said elf Verric hand discreetly mentioned. "Oh wonderful..." Anders said annoyed. "Speak of the Devil and he shale appear."

"Were you speaking of me?" Fenris glared down at the mage sitting on the log in front of him.

"Of course not. I was just telling Verric what I was going to put in my manifesto." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Fenris Sneered, knowing that Anders was messing with him. "How convenient…" He then turned his attention to Verric. "Where is Hawke?"

"What is it about today that has people waking up on the wrong side of the bed?" Verric could sense the tension and anger in him. "Alright... what's wrong with you?"

"I need to speak with Hawke about last night."

When Fenris had said he needed to speak with Denae about last night Anders quickly turned and looked up at him. "And just why do you need to talk to her about last night?" He eyed the elf suspiciously.

"Why does it matter?" He looked annoyed that the blond mage was asking so many questions when all he wanted to know was where Deane was.

"What did you do to her?"

"I haven't done anything to her mage."

At that point the tension in the air rose as the two staired etch other down. They were both upset and angry with etch other. That much was clear. The two were poised for a fight and the only one who could see it coming was Verric. The other members of the expedition went about their morning like it was nothing. Just as Verric predicted the two broke out in a verbal fight of insults and petty accusations. Sighing he reached up and rubbed his temple closing his eyes. Why on earth did Denae let these two on the expedition? Even he saw this crap coming. Rolling his eyes he stood on the log between them so he stood tall enough to place a hand on their chest and break them up.

"Girls, girls… that's enough. Your both pretty." The two men looked down at him taken by surprise at what he had said. Both were so surprised they didn't know what to say. "That's better." He removed his hands from their chest. "Now… why don't we just calm down and take a step back." His eyes moved from Anders to Fenris. "Hawke is back the river." He thumbed in the direction Deane had gone.

With out further word Fenris turned and headed off in the direction where Deane had gone. Once Fenris left Anders turned on Verric.

"Why did you tell him where she was?"

"Relax Blondie other wise your going to pop a vein. Why don't you go get something to eat… or drink." He emphasized drink. "It might make you feel better." He pushed lightly on the mages back.

Anders had no choice but to follow the dwarf's instructions considering he was being pushed. Maybe Verric was right. He shouldn't worry too much… but thinking about Fenris alone with Deane made him worry. What exactly had he meant when he said he needed to talk to her about last night? The fact that Fenris hadn't told him made it suspicious. Sighing he placed a hand to his face as he followed Verric through the camp. Maybe after he got some food into his stomach he would feel better. As for what happened between Denae and Fenris maybe it was nothing and he was just overreacting. He had the tendency to do that sometimes and he knew it. He shouldn't make accusations unless he knew what was going on. Feeling like a scolded child he went a head and stated to help himself to some breakfast.

Denae had left Anders and Verric at the fire and made her way across camp toward her tent. She picked up a few things then headed out into the trees behind her tent. She knew there was a river near buy because she could hear the faint sound of running water. Continuing on a straight path she soon came upon the river running through the valley. The river its self wasn't very wide so she assumed it wasn't that deep. If she fell in she wouldn't have a problem getting back out at least. Looking around the area it was quite beautiful in the morning. It was calm and quiet… a perfect morning for a quick sponge bath. Finding a good spot where the water was calm she settled down and began to remove her armor and robes until she was left standing in a white under shirt and pants. She went to kneel down when her name was called in a rather angry and agitated tone.

"Hawke!"

Fenris had finally found her. It had taken only moments to find her trail through the brush behind her tent. Following her trail through the forest he had found her at the edge of the river and about to crouch down. He must have startled her when he called out her name because she had jumped. In so doing she lost her footing and tumbled into the water. Luckily it wasn't very deep cause when she turned around and looked up at him from her sitting position the water reached her waist. She didn't look too happy about being waist deep in the water.

"Good morning to you too…" Deane stated slightly upset that he had snuck up on her like that.

He flushed feeling bad that he had frightened her so. "My apologies…" He frowned. "I did not mean to frighten you."

"Its alright. I did come here to wash up… I suppose this was an easy way to do it."

"Sorry…"

He reached out to her with a hand to help her up. When he offered her a hand Deane reached up and took it. He was just about to pull her up when he felt a strong pull he hadn't been expecting. The next thing he knew he was off balance and tumbling into the water. He ended up next to her soaked. Sitting up he turned a glare on her and saw a bright smirk on her face. She seemed rather proud that she had succeeded in pulling him into the water. He on the other hand was not amused at all.

"Oh don't give me that look." She chuckled with a smile. "You totally deserved it." Fenris just splashed water at her as a response to her comment. She quickly threw up her hands to protect herself as she chuckled.

"Enough games." He stood and helped her up, pulling her free from the water. Once she was free she ran a hand through her wet hair and glanced at him.

"So why were you yelling for me?"

"You never woke me last night. You didn't stay up all on your own did you?" He raised and eyebrow as water dripped down from his wet hair.

"Yes… well… I didn't want to wake you or the others. I felt that you all could use the rest…" She shifted. "Besides, I had other things on my mind besides sleep. Now come on… because of you I have to change."

Fenris wanted to remind her that she wasn't the only one who needed a change of clothing. When he came to find her he wasn't expecting to take a bath in a river. Sighing he ran a hand through his wet hair then looked down at his hand when he pulled it away. His hand was soaked along with the rest of him. After Denae gathered up her things they headed back to camp. On the way back they didn't talk about much. Mostly about how Deane had stayed up all night and would most likely suffer for not getting any sleep. Once back in camp they found that Bartrand was up and everyone was ether packing their things up or eating. Verric and Anders had both approached them after spotting them.

"Wow… what happened to you two?" Verric raided an eyebrow, as he looked them over.

"Hawke fell into the river." Fenris answered simply. Of course leaving out the part that he had been the one who had caused it.

"Nice job Hawke." Verric chuckled.

Anders smiled. "You have a great gift of getting into trouble you know." His smile then faded. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Anders. No need to worry." She smiled. "Fenris helped me out."

"She'll be alright once she dries off by the fire." Fenris added and Verric nodded.

"Good Idea but you better do it quick. Bartrand wants to get going as soon as we can."

Fenris ended up taking his armor off and setting it by the fire. Rather then change however; he left his cloths on and stood by the fire to dry out. Wile he did that Deane headed into her tent and changed into a new shirt and pants. After that she pulled back on her robes and armor then joined Fenris and the others by the fire. They talked for a wile as Fenris and Deane ate a quick breakfast. Soon after Fenris's armor and clothing had dried just in time to pack up. Bartrand didn't waste any time. He was barking orders again and soon they were all packed up and heading out. Judging by the maps they should reach the entrance to the Deep Roads around dusk if they kept a good pace and that's just what happened.

They kept a good pace as they walked through the forest and valley. Hardly anyone talked for fear of angering their fearless leader or becoming breathless. Denae, Verric, and Anders however kept themselves occupied with childish games like eye spy and rock, paper, scissors. Fenris didn't understand the concept of them but nonetheless played out of boredom. Eventually after loosing many rounds of rock, paper, scissors he became agitated and quit deciding he didn't like the game at all. The expedition didn't stop for lunch causing everyone to eat something simple like fruit and vegetables. Eventually they found themselves at the closed entrance to the Deep Roads exactly at dusk. The sun was setting over the mountains shining light down on the entrance. The excitement and relief running through the expedition was great. Bartrand however wasn't too excited.

"Alright that's enough!" He called over the voices. "Were not finished yet! We still have a ways to go! So lets set camp here for tonight! Go over our supplies and in the morning head out!"

"Huh… well that's a first." Verric chuckled as he looked at the others.

After Bartrand finished talking they set camp. Denae was glad that he had decided to stop. She wasn't sure how much longer she would have been able to walk. She was tired and regretting that she had stayed up all night. In fact everyone seemed to be happy that they were camping one more night under the stars… because soon they would be sleeping under ground. She wasn't sure what it would be like in the Deep Roads. If any one knew that it was Anders. He was the only one with any experience in the Deep Roads. Glancing over at him she spotted Anders standing a little ways away looking at the entrance of the Deep Roads. He seemed to be lost in thought as if recalling his past adventures into the Deep Roads.

"Blighted Deep Roads…" He shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

****(Some Notes:) For any updates about this story please see my profile.)

"Heh… poor Hawke. She is out." Varric motioned with his head as he looked at the sleeping woman.

"The poor dear. You can't blame her. She was up all night yesterday…" The dwarf stopped and set the heavy sack he had been carrying down onto the dirt.

"Tell me about it. She's one tough girl though… and stubborn as hell." He chuckled. "Actually I'm surprised she managed to fall asleep out here."

"Oh you'd be surprised where you wind up sleeping when you're tired. Trust me… The places I find Sandal sleeping sometimes…" Bodahn glanced off as if remembering back to the last time he found his boy sleeping in an unusual place. Varric let out a chuckle.

"I suppose that's true. Speaking of our little enchanter, how is he doing this morning?"

"Sleeping… I think… or at least he was when I left him…"

"Hm…" He gave a concerned look. "Bodahn are you sure leaving him alone in the same room with your equipment is wise?"

"Oh my stars your right." He grabbed the sack he had been carrying earlier. "I should check on him."

"Good idea."

Varric watched Bodahn hurry off in the direction his tent was. Last night had been a mad house as everyone tried to set up their gear. Bartrand had ordered people to go hunting just to see what they could catch and had ordered Fenris to go with them as a bodyguard. Boy he was not happy about that. In fact you could hear the elf cursing and ranting in his language as he followed the men into the forest. After a little talk from Hawke that is. Bartrand had put Hawke in charge of food and dinner. That was a lucky break for them. To everyone's surprise she could actually cook, which unfortunately was more than he could say about the men his brother had brought to cook their meals. Hawke didn't mind getting right in there and getting her hands dirty. She managed to whip up a delicious Chicken stew with vegetables. Varric had to admit he had never tasted anything so good. It turns out Hawke had done most of the cooking for her family when she was still traveling with them, lucky bastards. Then of course right after she had finished with the cooking the hunters had managed to arrive back at the camp. Course they where a bit annoyed that dinner had already been planned and they had basically gone out for naught.

Fenris looked about ready to murder the next person who walked by him that night causing most of expedition to steer clear of him. Varric and Anders had made a bet with etch other on weather or not he would snap wile he was eating… which reminded Varric that Anders owed him a sovereign. The elf was good at keeping his temper in check. The meat the hunters had brought back had been smoked over the fire to be used for a different date, after all they would need what ever they could find for when they got to the Deep roads. After a good dinner they had all sat down around the fire where Deane ended up falling asleep against Fenris. He didn't seem to mind… more worried about what he should do when it came time when he had to get up. That made Varric laugh and comment about the fact the elf seemed nervous around women… specially when that woman's name was Hawke. He wasn't amused. Eventually after a smart remark from Anders, he and Verric made a nice little bed on the ground for Denae and managed to move her.

With the three of them taking turns on watching the camp she would be fine. All in all it was an okay night… well, from Verric's point of view. "Now where'd Blondie go? He owes me a Sovereign." He placed Bianca back into her holster then went looking for said mage.

"Of course there are... There are slaves. The magisters do not hesitate to collar their own kind." Fenris glanced up at the blond mage who had come to bother him wile he was packing up his things for the day.

"But no magisters?" Anders raised an eyebrow as he watched the elf slip something into his bag before tieing the end off.

He sighed finished with his packing and stood so he could address Anders directly. "Why must you go on about this?"

"I'm curious is all… and Hawke wants us… to get along." He made a face as the words came out and Fenris must have noticed because he gave him that scowl he always seemed to give when he didn't like something.

"Really…"

"At least I'M trying."

"Vary well… No magister would turn down an advantage over his rivals. If he did, he'd be dead. Simple as that." Reaching down he grabbed his bag and hefted it over his shoulder and started heading toward one of the wagons.

"You know, to use blood magic you must look a demon in the eye and accept his offer." He followed him.

"And your point?" He furrowed his brow as he glanced back at the following mage.

"I just… figured some of them would say no. For aesthetic reasons, if nothing else."

"Clearly you've never been to Tevinter." He tossed his bag into the back of the wagon.

"No and I don't plan on going any time soon."

"Now here's a sight I thought I'd never see…" Varric had found them just as they made it to the wagon and managed to overhear their conversation and was surprised to see they weren't at etch others throats. "You two getting along for once?" he was surprised and it showed. "Usually you two are at etch other's throats."

Fenris glanced away not commenting on the subject before he found himself looking back at the dwarf, wondering what his real reason was for being there. "What is it Varric? Your brother has another request?"

"Hey, I told you I was just the messenger." He held up his hands in defense. "But no… I'm actually here for Blondie." He looked at him.

"Me?" Anders glanced at him surprised.

"Don't you give me that… you owe me a sovereign from last night."

"I do?" He played dumb and Varric just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Alright… don't worry I'll have your coin."

At that Fenris raised an eyebrow. He found himself wondering just what the two had made a bet on. It was clear that the mage had lost, though he doubted he had the coin to even pay Varric. He had no say in what they were talking about and frankly he didn't really care. His eyes wondered around the camp till they came to rest on Bartrand who was heading their way. Glancing back down at Varric he figured he should warn him. By the looks of it Bartrand had his eyes on his brother.

"Varric. Your brother approaches."

Just as Varric turned to address his brother, Bartrand called out to him.

"Varric!"

"Brother!" He smiled as he held out his arms in welcome. "Good morning. Don't you look beautiful."

He of course was not amused or ready for any of his brother's jokes at the moment. "Not now Varric." He motioned. "What's the hold up? Everyone else is almost finished packing up and here you are making light talk." He growled. "We should have been in the Deep Roads by now."

"Calm down Bartrand. The Deep Roads aren't going anywhere. I figured it wouldn't hurt to wait a little longer."

"And why is that?"

It was Anders who answered. "Hawke is still sleeping." He felt compelled to answer. What was the big deal? People were still packing up. He could let her sleep a little wile longer.

"I don't care if she's still sleeping or not. Our plan was to leave at dawn. Its dawn and only half the camp is ready to leave. So go wake her up and tell her to get going."

Anders glared at Bartrand. "Hawke's been doing more then her share to help you, including taking watch on her own the other night. Why is it so hard to let her rest a little longer?"

"Why? Because I don't pay her to sleep." He pointed. "And I don't pay you to talk." He turned away from them. "So ether get her up or we'll leave with out her." With that he made is way back across camp.

"He's not paying us at all." It was Fenris who spoke and he wasn't pleased at all. "Hawke pays this Dwarf fifty sovereigns and he doesn't think twice about leaving her behind."

"I hate that man…" Anders was clearly in agreement with the hatred toward Bartrand.

Varric sighed as he ran a hand over the top of his head. "Well we tried… I guess we'll have to wake her. Hawke wont take too kindly to getting left behind." He glanced in the direction where the female mage was currently sleeping. "Well… lets go wake the sleeping beauty shale we?" He chuckled.

They were all in agreement. Rather then let her sleep and possibly get left behind they decided to wake her. They made their way across camp but only got about half way when Bodahn, their shop and item carrier called for some help moving a couple of things. Anders and Varric were apparently volunteered for the job wile Fenris was charged with waking the sleeping Hawke. The elf had planed to simply wake her but when he finally reached her, he almost didn't want to. She looked so peaceful when she slept… He was a little astonished that she was still asleep on the makeshift bed Anders and Varric had made for her. When she had fallen asleep Fenris had been forced to carry the sleeping Hawke wile the other two figured out what to do. Not that it was a problem. His eyes wandered to the nearby trees. In fact, the elf had been rather surprised at how light the woman was. Then again… He didn't normally make a habit of carrying women. After a moment he figured that he had delayed waking her long enough. He glanced back at the sleeping form then crouched down and reached out with a hand. He hesitated for a moment but then finally grabbed her shoulder and shook it gently.

"Hawke…" His voice was soft but loud enough to make her stir. "Hawke… wake. Its time to move on…"

"Mmm…" Denae moaned as she shifted from lying on her side and opened her eyes sleepily "Fenris?" She had recognized the voice calling to her. "Hey…" She reached up and ran a hand over her face. "What is it?"

He was a little amused at the way she looked when she first woke up. Loose strands of hair falling in her face and the way she looked at him with sleep filled eyes made him smile. "We need to move on…" She groaned before she just rolled back onto her side and covered her face with a blanket. "Do you honestly think that will stop me from getting you up?"

"I can hope."

He raised an eyebrow. "You do the strangest things."

"And you do bothersome things… like wake women when we are having a rather good dream."

"Hmm… An interesting comment considering this is the first time I've woken you." He threw back at her.

"Well… Mm…" She had nothing.

"As I thought." With that Fenris stood. "Now unless you would like to be left behind I suggest you get up." He watched her pull the blanket off and sit up.

"Let me guess… Bartrand."

"Who else would have the camp up and running around before dawn?" Fenris asked sarcastically.

Denae sighed, as she stood then looked at him. "Agreed."

Now that she was up Bartrand didn't waste any time ordering her around as well. It wasn't hard to fall into step along with everyone else. Most of the stuff had been packed away except for small things that could easily be thrown into the wagons. Denae didn't even get the chance to talk with Anders or Varric till they were finished packing up. Anders was standing at the front of the group along with Bartrand. When everyone was gathered around to hear Bartrand speak it was Anders who spoke instead. It was clear that he wasn't use to talking to such a big crowed but he managed to get through it. Most of what he had to say were warnings of what they could find wile traveling through the Deep Roads and what to do when they were attacked. When he was finished Anders couldn't have been happier to disappear into the crowd again. He was glad to let Bartrand take over again.

Before Anders could get vary far though, Denae couldn't help coming up behind him and tapping his right shoulder. When he turned to see who had done it she quickly moved to his left so that it looked like no one was there. After he turned back forward she tapped his left shoulder this time then moved to his right. The poor man was utterly confused which caused her to let out a chuckle and grab his right arm to let him know where she was. She laughed when he looked at her and gave her a rather flushed and nervous smile. Nonetheless, he didn't seem to mind the little game she had played on him because he had laughed along with her. She was glad to see she made him laugh and smile. He looked like he could use it after getting up and talking in front of a huge crowd.

Soon after a quick motivational speech from Bartrand the expedition moved out. They kept close together and made sure to keep the supplies between them, so as not to make them an easy target. Passing into the Deep Roads was something to see. The entrance was decorated with carvings and different images of dwarfs. Varric was able to name a few of them but the others he didn't know much about. He seemed to be just as clueless as the rest of them. Anders had mentioned that most of the same carvings of old Paragons could be found all over the tunnels, speaking from experience. It wasn't often that people got see the great tunnels used by the dwarves all those years ago. Now that they belonged to the darkspawn the only ones who came down here were the Legion of The Dead and Grey Wardens… and occasional suicidal idiots. Hinted by Varric who earned a rather amused chuckle from Hawke leaving Anders to wonder why she was the one laughing when Varric was clearly talking about THEM.

It didn't take too long to find their way into one of the main tunnels. At first sight Denae had been completely taken by surprise. She hadn't been expecting the tunnels to be so huge and finaly built. It must have taken years… maybe even centuries to build all the columns and to even dig through the mountains. The place must have been beautiful back before it was abandoned and left to the darkspawn. She found herself wondering just how much of it was still open… or how far it went.

"You alight their Hawke?" Varric asked with a chuckle as he looked up at her.

"Yeah…" She looked down at him. "Just… taking it all in. Its amazing."

He chuckled. "Yep. Subterranean highways of unparalleled artisan achievement, with centuries of planning and engineering."

"Oh yeah, a great work of art. Pity the darkspawn don't stop to appreciate it." Anders stated.

"Mood killer."

"Just saying… maybe if they stopped to appreciate the works of art, they wouldn't be so interested in the surface."

Fenris himself found an interest in the elaborately built passages. "How does something such as this stay well lit?" They were miles underground with no fire and yet the tunnels were lit under a reddish/orange glow.

"Lava." Varric answered simply.

"Lava?" Fenris look up from one of the columns he was looking at.

"Sure. There are nearby channels that carry flows of lava that keep the Deep Roads lit and warm. It was a lot easier then trying to keep torches and fires lit."

"So that's what's giving off the glow." Deane branched off from the expedition and managed to find one of the nearby channels.

She couldn't get vary close to the edge because of the heat, but she could clearly make out the flow of red and orange liquid below. Looking down at the bubbling liquid she wondered how the dwarves had managed to build such a channel when something moved out of the corner of her eye. Glancing up at the other side of the channel she squinted through the haze trying to make out what had caught her attention, when a hand grabbed her arm. It had startled her for a moment and when she looked up she noticed it was Anders. He had followed her over to the channel.

"Lets not… stand so close…" He gave her a nervous smile as he eased her away from the ledge. "The ledges tend to give way due to extreme heat." He glanced back to the ledge. "Sometimes… taking someone with it. Not the best way to go." There was a pause. "So back that way then." He smiled as he steered her away from the red-hot boiling magma.

"And what happens when the channels overflow?" Fenris asked Varric but kept his eyes on Denae and Anders as they made their way back.

"Good question. It's never happened, so I have no idea."

"Wonderful."

"Relax. Like I said, It's never happened for as long as the Deep Roads have been. So I don't think we have anything to worry about." Varric reassured him.

Fenris didn't say anything more. Varric had a point. If the Deep Roads had gone this long with out incident then they should be safe. Except for the darkspawn and whatever else was down in the tunnels. Denae and Anders had walked up on the end of the conversation no doubt wondering what they had been talking about. Sure enough Anders came forward asking what it was they had been talking about. As they continued on through the tunnels Varric informed him of everything that had gone on wile he and Denae were looking around. Denae however, seemed to be more interested on what was going on beyond the channel. Every once and wile she would glance over her shoulder or look in the direction the channel ran.

"Something wrong?" Fenris asked as he walked up next to her.

"Hm?" She looked over at him.

"You have been looking over your shoulder toward the channel for quite some time now." He informed her.

"Have I?" She hadn't even realized she was doing it.

"Yes… did you see something across the channel?"

Denae thought for a moment before glancing around at the others to see if any one would be listening in. "I'm not sure…" She looked at him. "I thought for a second I saw something on the other side of the channel."

"Hmm…" Fenris turned and glanced over to see if he could see anything on the other side of the channel. Nothing. He turned and looked back at her. "We should be ready for anything. If you did see something…"

She nodded. "We should let Varric and Anders know."

"Agreed."

They made their way over to the others. Varric and Anders had stopped a ways down when Varric noticed Denae and Fenris slowed up. Once they were all together Denae informed them of what she had seen. After discussing what it was she could have seen they were sure to keep a better eye out. They had also decided not to inform Bartrand and the expedition of what was going on. It was better not to have them worried and spooked. Moving around the expedition they each took watch along a side of the expedition. Varric at the front, Denae on the left side, Fenris on the right, and Anders at the back. Some people in the expedition had noticed their change but didn't say anything. Either they didn't care or none of them wanted to ask what was going on.

Moving on through the tunnels the expedition slowed to a stop. Denae, Anders, and Fenris all looked at etch other before they made their way to the front where Varric and his brother were waiting. They moved quickly and found Bartrand and Varric crouched down a little ways in front of the group. By the looks of it they were examining something in the distance.

"What's going on?" Denae asked quietly as she kneeled down with them.

"Darkspawn." It was Varric who answered.

"Right. I was starting to wonder when they were going to show up."

Bartrand gave her a glare. "Yeah, and their right in our way." At the mention of darkspawn Fenris and Anders joined them.

"There doesn't seem to be too many of them." Anders stated as he glanced over their cover.

"No… I counted five." Varric agreed.

Fenris looked over at them. "Scouts perhaps."

"Yeah… or maybe just a group out exploring."

"Regardless… they need to be take care of."

"Fenris is right." Denae looked at Anders and Varric. "We need to take care of them before they spot us and call for others."

"Well then what are you waiting for." Bartrand motioned. "Take care of them… and fast." He stood and headed back to the expedition to tell everyone to stay put.

Denae glanced at the others. "Right… well I suppose we should get to it then." She stood and made her way around, finding cover behind some rubble. The others followed. "Shouldn't be too hard. There are five of them and four of us."

"Should be even easier with surprise on our side." Varric smiled.

She nodded and motioned to the others to move around to the back of the group. Three of the darkspawn seemed to be standing together wile the other two were rummaging through something. Denae told Varric to stay back and cover them wile Anders, Fenris, and her made their way toward the darkspawn. They stayed low as they moved slowly so as not to make any sound. They stopped taking cover only a few feet from the creatures. Looking over at Fenris and Anders she nodded as she grabbed her staff and held it at the ready. Anders did the same as did Fenris. Deane stepped out first and being a force mage she could easily separate the group of darkspawn from one another and deal some damage. She spun her staff once in her hand then slammed the dull end of it into the ground summoning a wave of telekinetic force that sent the darkspawn hurtling away from the core of the blast that she had centered in the middle of their group.

The darkspawn crashed into the ground a good few feet from where they had been standing. One of the Genlocks smashed into a near bolder head first splattering it with blood. The force had been enough to smash its skull in, leaving brain mater and bits and pieces of tissue and skull stuck to the stone. It didn't take too long for the creatures to know what was happening. With in moments they were on their feet again screaming with rage. Fenris was the first to act, rushing forward and catching one of the Hurlocks just as it was getting up. He swung his blade hard, letting out a cry as it cut into the creatures neck. With in seconds the blade was through flesh and bone severing the Hurlocks head from its body. Blood spurt from the decapitation splashing Fenris's sword and hands as its head landed at the elf's feet. It then rolled only a few feet away leaving a bloody trail as it went. Fenris turned as the body fell to the floor seeking a new enemy.

Deane was holding her own against a Genlock. The thing was only half her size and easy to push around. Swinging her staff she slammed the dull end of it into the side of its head, sending it off balance. She then spun the staff and cut a deep wound up the creature's chest with the bladed end. It let out a terrible shriek of pain but before it could react Deane clenched a fist then threw a rather large fireball that engulfed it. She watched as the burning corps fell smoking. She watched it for a moment longer to see if it was going to get back up. You never knew with darkspawn. When it didn't rise she stood straight and searched for the other two remaining darkspawn. She found them. One had Anders cornered and the other was coming up behind him.

"Anders!" She called to him as she quickly made her way over.

Anders glanced over and spotted the Hurlock coming. He quickly placed two fingers to his forehead and sent a wave of telekinetic force knocking back the Hurlock he had been dealing with. He then turned to face the one coming up behind him but it suddenly stopped. It looked down at its leg and struggled. An arrow had its foot pinned to the floor. Deane glanced over and saw Varric with his crossbow aimed at the ready, but before he could fire another shot Fenris charged the Hurlock. He slammed into it with his shoulder sending the creature off balance and backwards. The moment it fell back he brought his sword down diagonally across the creatures shoulder and chest, cutting into its flesh. The Hurlock fell and didn't rise again. Anders blinked a little surprised at what happened but non-the less quickly turned to finish off the other. He summoned a blast of cold freezing the Hurlock in place.

Fenris stood straight and placed his sword back into its holster on his back. "Seems we are victorious."

"Anders, are you alright?" Deane stopped a few feet away from them.

"Yes… I guess I should have been paying better attention to what was going on around me. I suppose I owe you thinks." He looked at Fenris who glanced elsewhere.

"I don't need your thanks. I just happened to be there at that time." Of course he would never admit to saving the mages life.

"Of course you were."

Denae couldn't help but chuckle at the two. "Well… I'm glad you're alright Anders." She sheathed her staff once again and was about to say something else when Anders called out to her.

"Look out!"

Deane turned to see a Hurlock closing in on her. Its sword was raised and he was about to bring it down on her when an arrow sailed right past her head and sank into the creature's forehead. She stood there for a moment in shock as she watched the Hurlock hit the floor no more then a foot in front of her. She turned to see that Anders was at the ready and had been about to help when the arrow came. Glancing over she spotted Varric making his way over with Bianca in his hands. She must have still worn the surprised look on her face when he walked up.

"Ok. So I miss counted…" He shrugged. "It was six."

Deane didn't even know what to say. She was still surprised at what had happened that she didn't even know Anders was talking to her. She was more concerned about the arrow that had just missed her head.

"Hawke are you alright?" Anders asked again. When she didn't respond he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Denae..." He gave her a worried look.

She snapped out of it. "Oh, yeah..." She looked up at him. I'm fine."

"See. Perfectly fine. Unscathed." Varric motioned to the recovering Hawke as he placed Bianca on his back. Both Fenris and Anders gave him a scowl. "What?"

"Perhaps next time we should get someone who knows how to count properly." Fenris stated as he shook his head.

"She could have been killed." Anders added.

Varric just shook his head in disbelief. "The only time those two aren't arguing, and they team up on me." He mumbled. "Relax Blondie." He held up his hands in defense. "Hawke is a mage, like you. I doubt even if I didn't step in that one little darkspawn could have taken her down. Right Hawke?" He looked up at her.

"Oh I'm sorry Varric... Did you say something? My life is still flashing before my eyes." Was her response.

"Oh no... Not you too." He knew she was joking with him, but still. "Now look what you've done. You've turned her against me." That earned a smile from Anders and a small smirk from Fenris.

Denae gave a smile before turning. "In any case... We should get back to Bartrand. Tell him the way is clear."

"For now at least." Fenris didn't sound enthusiastic at all. They made their way back to Bartrand and informed him that the way was clear, and once again they were on the move.

"Its the deep roads." Varric chuckled referring to what Fenris had said earlier. "What did you expect?"

"... Empty caverns?" He almost sounded hopeful.

Varric laughed. "I thought you liked a good fight. Especially ones with impossible odds?"

"Not when I'm miles underground and surrounded by walls on all sides."

"Not to mention the lava." Denae added.

Fenris gave a groan as he looked at her. "I was trying to forget that part..."

Varric laughed. It was clear the elf didn't like the idea of being deep underground with darkspawn and maker knows what else. "Well I'm sorry to say, down here... there's no shortage of darkspawn."

"So you've been saying..."

"Lucky for us." Anders chimed in sarcastically.

"You really don't like it down here do you." Varric looked up at the blond mage.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Kinda hard to miss. It's seeping out of you in waves."

"And here I thought I was being discreet."

Denae, who had been listening to the whole thing between her companions couldn't help but laugh. Maybe it was a good thing she brought them after all. The three turned to her sporting looks of confusion and interest, obviously wondering why she had laughed. It was Varric who went a head and asked the question.

"And just who are you laughing at Hawke?"

She laughed again. "No one really. I was just reminded of why I brought you three along." She stretched a little.

"Hey now, I was apart of this venture before I met you. So technically you only brought Blondie and the elf." He thumbed back to the two.

"I have a name Varric." Fenris said in annoyance, interrupting the two.

"Yes you do. But elf is shorter, easier too."

Fenris sighed. "How hard is it to call me by my name? Or if you must give me another, why not something else?"

"Your an elf. Its what you are, it fits."

"Its obvious at first look what I am." Fenris stated annoyed. People could easily see that he was an elf. He didn't need his obvious race used as a nickname.

"Come on. Don't take it so hard." Varric gave a smile. "You don't see Blondie complaining about his nick name do you?"

"I could care less what you call the Mage."

"Well at least HIS nick name is better then MAGE." Anders looked at Denae with a slight scowl. Deane just gave him an apologetic look.

Varric sighed as he looked up at Fenris. "Fine… what would YOU like to be called?"

"Anything other then elf would be preferable."

"Hmm…" Varric rolled his shoulders as he thought about a nickname for the elf. Frankly nothing else was coming to mind, so just for fun he said, "Little wolf..." Of course that only earned a glare from Fenris.

"Really…"

"What?"

"You would just use my name in your own language?"

"Come on. Little Wolf…" Fenris cut him off.

"No."

"How about Dandy." Anders added in. "Or Jolly. Because he's so full of joy and happiness, he hasn't got a care in the world." This was of course a joke, meaning the complete opposite of what Fenris was, and earned a laugh from Varric. Deane of course was trying not to laugh.

Fenris just glared at the male mage. "I'm glad you find this so amusing Anders."

"Well someone had to make light of it. Though I think I'm more astonished by the fact that you actually used my name for a change."

Fenris sighed. Maybe asking for another nickname was a big mistake. He had no idea it would cause such a discussion. Varric seemed to still be trying to search for one.

"Hm... Come on Hawke. Help us out here." Varric looked up at her.

Deane shrugged. "Don't look at me. I'm horrible with nick names."

He sighed. "A lot of help you are…" Then suddenly it hit him. "Ha! I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. Broody boy. Its perfect!"

Anders raised a hand into the air smiling at Deane. "I vote yes."

Deane laughed and Fenris placed a hand to his face. He could of course voice his opinion but there would be no point.

"Forget I said anything..."

"Elf it is then." Varric smiled. "I'm so glad we had this conversation. I feel like we've bonded."

Denae and Anders both let out a chuckle. That earned a glare from Fenris who wasn't too pleased about being made fun of at the moment. Before he could say anything however, the ground began to shake beneath their feet. It was so sudden that it almost threw a few of them off their feet. The expedition and its people were running for whatever cover their was. Some clung to the wagons to stop from falling over.

"Every one! Get some place safe!" Denae called over the rumbling stone.

"The pillars!" Anders motioned. "Get to the pillars!" He grabbed Varric by the back of his coat and pulled him out of the way of falling debris. "Watch out for falling stone!"

Varric glanced up at Anders as he backed against the same pillar as him. "I owe you one Blondie."

"I'll remember that the next time we play diamondback… Wait… where's Hawke?" He looked around for her.

"Give you three guesses." He glanced over to where Deane was trying to protect the rest of the expedition from falling rocks and debris wile they got to safety.

Fenris watched from the safety of one of the pillars as she used a spell to send some falling debris flying away from a dwarf who was running for cover. "What is that fool woman doing? She's going to get herself killed!"

Though she was having trouble moving due to the shaking ground, Denae managed to get to the rest of the expedition. Reaching down she grabbed a man who was cowering down next to one of the wagons by the arm. She managed to get him to his feet and was telling him to get to safety when she looked up and spotted a huge piece of rock headed her way. She pushed the man away from her then jumped back before the rock smashed into the wagon. The sound of splinting and crushed wood had her wondering what would have happened if she hadn't pushed that man out of the way. Moving away from the destroyed wagon she continued trying to help the others who were too stunned or scared to move.

"Damn it Deane!" Anders cursed as he ran out of cover and headed toward her. He had to dodge a few falling rocks but eventually he reached her. She had just used a fireball to destroy a rather large falling stone into small pebbles before it could destroy more of their supplies. Unfortunately she was so busy trying to save others that she didn't notice the falling stone headed for her. Luckily Anders was there and before the stone could hit her, he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall on their left. The stone smashed into the ground a foot away behind him.

"Anders?" Deane looked at him surprised.

"What were you thinking?" He glared. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Of course not."

"Then why the hell did you run off like that!"

"I…" She stopped and looked up and saw yet another falling stone. She grabbed Anders and rolled to their right avoiding the stone. This time it was her that had him pinned to the wall. "I'm not going to let these people die if there is something I can do about it!" She pulled away from him. "Now you cant ether help me or go back to cowering under a pillar!"

"Oh you stubborn idiotic woman!" Anders growled as he followed her back out into the destruction.

"I know!" She raised her staff and sent out a wave that blocked a good-sized falling rock.

As soon as it came the quake stopped. It only lasted a few minutes but the quake had caused quite a lot of damage. Deane and Anders looked at etch other then lowered their staffs when the danger passed. Glancing around, the falling rock and debris had done a number on the expedition. Most of the people were safe but some weren't so lucky, being crushed by heavy rock. It was a sight Deane couldn't stand to see and tried to keep from looking at it. Most of the people who had got to safety were now gathering around the wagons and trying to salvage what they could from what was destroyed. They had lost two wagons out of four. One of them had food supplies.

"Well that was unexpected." Varric walked up and looked at Denae.

Deane looked back at him. "Varric…" She then looked up and spotted Fenris as well. "Are you two alright?"

"We are fine." Fenris answered. "What of you? What you did was idiotic and reckless."

"Yeah…" She glanced at Anders who was still giving her a disapproving glare. "I get that…"

"Damn it! Don't just stand around you idiots! Start gathering up what you can!" It was Bartrand who called out over everyone talking. He made his way over to Deane and the others. "What the hell happened?"

"I believe that is what you would call a quake." Anders answered.

"A quake that just destroyed half our supplies!"

"Yes dear brother of mine. Quakes tend to do that that." Varric sighed.

"Especially miles under ground." Fenris added in detest.

Anders cupped his chin. "Strange though…"

"What do you mean?" Deane walked over to him.

"I've been down here many times before… but never have I encountered a quake wile down here."

"Are you saying it might not have been a quake at all?"

"Well no… but it is a possibility."

"Oh… Charming." Varric looked at the others. "Any one want to guess what's big enough to cause a quake like that?"

"What does it mater? The quake is over with and we have work to do." Bartrand barked as he turned and went to see what was going on with the supplies.

"We'll as long a we have no more quakes I'll be happy." Deane turned. "Come on. There are people who need medical attention."

"That would be me." Anders stepped forward.

Varric sighed as he rolled his shoulders. "Alright. Well wile you and Blondie take care of the wounded, the Elf and I will see what we can salvage from the wreckage."

Deane nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Yeah… no doubt Bartrand is itching to get this expedition moving again."

"Right. Come on Anders." Deane turned and headed toward a few people who were injured from falling rocks or debris.

Anders followed Denae back and began helping those who were hurt. Even with no skill in healing Denae was a big help. She was able to help calm those hurt and take care of minor injuries till he was able to get to them. Soon they had everyone who had been hurt patched up and ready to go again.

"Good work Anders." Denae smiled at him.

He smiled back at her. "Just doing what I do best."

"Not much is left of the supplies from the wreckage." Fenris said as he walked up to the two mages.

"That's an understatement." Varric added as he joined them. "The wagons were completely devastated."

"We did manage to gather what was left."

"Yeah and just in time too. Looks like Bartrand is ready to go."

Deane turned and saw that everyone was heading out. "I don't blame him. Cant say I really want to stay put here…" She glanced over at the scene where one of the men had been crushed by a falling bolder.

Fenris stepped in front of her, blocking her view of the gruesome sight. "Let us continue then…" He motioned with his left hand as he placed his right gently on her back to get her moving.

It was clear that she felt regret for those who didn't make it. Rather then linger any longer the four of them followed the expedition as it moved out. They continued on through the Deep Roads only talking every once and a wile. Most of the time it had something to do with what they saw or plans of what they would do once they got back. All in all things were going rather well… until two days later they ran into a little problem. Denae stopped in her tracks when Bartrand held up a hand. She glanced back at the others as they walked up next to her. They watched as a dwarf who was apart of the explication came running up to Bartrand.

"There's been a collapse. The way forward is blocked." The dwarf motioned behind him.

"What?" Bartrand growled as he stalked toward him. "Is there some way around?"

"Not that I've been able to find. The side passages are too dangerous." He started to back up.

Bartrand glared at him as he stroked his mustache. Finally after a few moments he punched the guy square in the jaw. "Useless! What am I paying you blighters for?"

Deane glanced over at Anders who gave her a worried raised eyebrow.

"Charming…" Fenris mumbled.

"Set camp!" Bartrand shouted as he walked across the area.

Deane and the others helped set up camp. Soon the blocked off road was covered with tents and supplies. Denae, Anders, Fenris, and Varric all set up their tents together in their own little area. Fenris and Anders were actually starting get along a little better now that they all set up their tents together. Once camp was set they took a break to get something to eat and relax wile Bartrand tried to figure out what to do. After a wile Varric stood.

"I have a feeling Bartrand is having some trouble…" He looked down at Hawke. "Come on Hawke. Lets see what we can find out."

She stood. "Knowing your brother, he just might be punching out our only way forward."

"Exactly."

With that they made their way thought camp looking for their leader. Finally they found him talking with another person from the expedition. Well… he was more yelling and screaming. Varric waited for his brother to stop yelling before intervening.

"Problems brother?"

Bartrand turned and threw his hands in the air. "Sodding Deep Roads! Who knows how long it'll take to clear the path!"

"Shall we not try to find a way around, instead? Seems like the logical choice."

"You think I'm an idiot, Varric? The scouts say the side passages are too dangerous!" He paced.

"Well, we need to do something. Sitting out here in open is just as dangerous." Denae added. "And I don't mean to point out the obvious but… isn't this why you hired us in the first place?" At that point she was sure Bartrand was about to blow his head.

"We'll take a look. If we come running back, screaming, you'll know staying put was the right decision." Varric agreed.

Bartrand sighed. "Fine, fine! Find a way around. Just do it quickly!"

They watched Bartrand walk off. Once he was gone Deane and Varric looked at etch other and shrugged with a smile.

"This is why I left the Wardens. I hate the blighted Deep Roads. You could get stuck in here for weeks. Even months with blocked passages. It's like a never ended maze." Anders pointed out.

Deane jumped lightly and turned to find both Anders and Fenris standing behind her. She hadn't been expecting to see them. The last she saw of the two, they were sitting in camp. She let out a breath as she placed a hand to her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He frowned.

"It's fine." She nodded. "How long have you two been there?" She motioned.

"Not long. We saw you headed over to talk to Bartrand."

Fenris joined them. "So we are to find a way around the block then."

"Yes… and hopefully it wont take too long and we wont run into too much trouble." Denae replied with a smile.

"Trouble seems to find us easily…"

"Er… I hate to add to your burdens, my friends, but I fear I must." It was Bodahn. He walked up to Deane.

"What's wrong Bodahn?"

"I fear my boy, Sandal, wandered off. He's somewhere in those passages, right now! I beg you, keep an eye out for him. He just… doesn't understand danger like he should."

"He just wandered off?" Fenris raised an eyebrow.

"When did you last see him?" Denae looked back at Bodahn.

"Not a half hour ago. I turned my back to hand out rations, and he was gone! He gets so easily distracted. Ah, I should have been harsher with my warnings."

"Don't worry Bodahn. We'll find him and bring him back."

"Oh thank you. Poor Sandal. I can't believe he's done this!" With that he turned and walked off.

Deane turned to the group. "We need to search the side passages."

"If we hurry, he might not have gone far." Anders added.

Varric looked up at them. "Let's move quickly then."


End file.
